Family Reunion
by Chanel101
Summary: Carmen Renee Haystings is a rowdy, smart mouthed soon to be 18 year old girl. Her and her mother head down to Las Vegas for a family reunion she will never forget. What will happen when she realizes that her aunt Maria is married to the grumpy Mark Calaway? Will their attitudes collide and cause chaos or will other feelings get involved? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_How many girls out there have ever been accused of being a liar? A cheater? Or simply a downright bitch? I have…and at first I thought it was all good. Unfortunately a man entered my life that not only proved to be a pain in my ass…but turned out to be someone who taught me more than valuable lessons. _

**Four Months Prior**

"Carmen! Carmen sweetie come on!" my mom yelled.

I rolled my eyes and zipped up my suitcase that I had just finished packing. As you know, my name is Carmen. I'm 17 going on 18 in a few short days and I get the liberty of spending my birthday in Las Vegas. My mom, Sharon and I are heading there for our annual small Family Reunion. My mom normally planned this every two years so she and her sister, Maria, and her brother Eric could reconnect and catch up on things. My aunt Maria didn't have any children, but my uncle had a son named Bobby who was my best friend. I hadn't seen him since the last reunion we had and I couldn't wait to see him. I was also real excited because my aunt had gotten married to some famous guy a few months ago and he was going to be there. The last time we had one it was here in my hometown of Charlotte, North Carolina. In fact, we were going to Las Vegas because he was participating in WrestleMania and had bought tickets for everyone to go.

"Carmen!" my mom yelled.

I threw on my pink jacket and popped out the handle on my suitcase so I could roll it on the built on wheels.

"I'm coming now mom!" I yelled back as I pulled my suitcase into the hallway. I shut my bedroom door and then headed towards the steps. My mom was fixing her shoulder length hair in the mirror next to our front door. I carefully descended the steps with my suitcase feeling the excitement flowing through my veins.

"You were rushing me and now you're fixing your hair." I said when I reached the bottom of the steps.

She laughed, "Well I've got to look good for the flight. I just might meet your future stepfather somewhere."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Oh please."

"What? You got yourself all dolled up." She said.

"Yeah but I'm not looking for a boyfriend mom. I just enjoy looking nice." I said as I opened the door to head to the taxi.

"Awe why not honey? You haven't dated since your dad died and that was-"

"-5 years ago, I know mom," I said as she closed the door. "It has nothing to do with that. I've just matured and these men haven't."

My mom shook her head before we reached the Taxi. I took a quick glance at the house before the Taxi driver gladly helped up place our bags in the trunk.

"Good-bye house…hello Las Vegas." I said before getting into the backseat. My mom followed shortly after tipping the driver.

"You seem real excited about this trip," my mom said.

"Well yea, it's Las Vegas mom. I've never been there before. Plus I get to meet someone famous and see my favorite cousin," I explained.

She sighed, "You're not excited about seeing your aunt or uncle?"

I frowned, "I love Uncle Eric, but you know I don't particularly care for Maria."

"Honey that's your aunt."

"So…she treats me like I'm trash on the bottom of her foot and you know it." I said as I folded my arms.

"Yes but you're the one who started all of this." She said.

I gasped and glared at her. "That wasn't my fault! As I recall it, her ex-boyfriend tried to molest me!"

"But there was no proof of it honey and he left her because of it."

"So you're taking her side over mine." I snapped although I knew I was bending the truth just a little.

She glanced at me, "You know I didn't mean it like that honey. Look her and Mark are married so-"

"-Mark? Is that the new guy's name?" I asked.

"Yep," she said. "And from what she says he's not all that friendly."

I raised my eyebrow, "Well…there goes part of my excitement."

"I'm sure he's not all that bad. He's got a warm spot for animals so you two should get along pretty nicely."

I smiled. "Yeah I hope so. I don't want to have to put him in his place."

"Carmen Renee, you will not be back talking any adults this week. If you do I'll make sure you're on the first plane home…do you understand?"

I sighed, "Yes ma'am but don't forget that in two days I'll be an adult too."

"No no sweetness, when you move out and pay your first bill then you can talk to me about being an adult."

I rolled my eyes and glanced out the window. I hoped that this week would be the most fun and exciting weekend I've ever had. Little did I know that it was going to be a very life changing one…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch1**

I felt like an anxious little kid as the plane took off down the runway and lifted into the sky. I absolutely couldn't wait to get to Las Vegas and get this party started.

"Mom can we please go tanning at some point? I'm starting to look pastey."

My mom laughed as she opened up her Vogue magazine. "We'll see honey but you know your aunt and I plan on hitting the casinos and the bars of course."

I chuckled. "Oh that's nice…so you're going to leave me and Bobby all alone in the house."

"No, she's going to leave one of the cars or trucks for you two to use so if you want to go somewhere you can."

I smiled, "Awesome. I wish Bobby was a girl sometimes…it would be so much easier to shop together."

My mom shifted in her seat, "Well…when is the last time you talked to him?"

"Two years ago. I gave him my number and my e-mail address and he's yet to get back to me." I explained.

She leaned her neck to the side for a moment and then cleared her throat. I glanced at her with my eyebrow raised wondering what she was thinking.

"Is there something I should know about?" I asked.

She turned the page in her magazine and then looked at me, "I'll let you find out when we get there. I must warn you though, a lot has changed in the last 2 years."

I sighed, "Oh boy…"

We remained quiet for a few hours until the plane landed in Kansas City, Missouri. Since we had a thirty minute layover, my mom and I decided to grab some food. While we were eating, she had me call my aunt to let her know that we were about two hours away. To my surprise she sounded ten times nicer than I remembered. I guess her famous husband did us all a favor and got her laid.

"So do you have any idea which wrestler this guy is?" my mom asked when we boarded the second plane.

I shook my head, "No, I haven't watched wrestling since dad was here."

"Oh…well did you have any favorites? He could be one of them you know?"

I chuckled, "I highly doubt it. Then again most wrestlers don't get the chance to perform at WrestleMania that often…"

My mom shrugged, "According to your aunt the man is 16-0 at WrestleMania…it's almost a guaranteed win for him."

"Sounds cool," I said while wondering who this man could be. The only person I knew that was undefeated at WrestleMania was the Undertaker. But the last time I watched wrestling he was 11-0 so who knows?

Then two hour flight seemed to ride past us quickly. I had fallen asleep this time and was amazed when I woke up and saw all the pretty lights from Las Vegas below us. I was so ready to have some fun and shake the stress from high school out of my system. I was about to be a senior in August and it seemed so far away. I planned on going to school somewhere out of state after high school. I wanted to be a fashion designer or maybe even a photographer. I had an eye for art and I was very good at it. I was also a pretty good singer too but my mom always told me that it was much harder to find a job singing than it was to simply go to school and make something of myself.

"Come on honey, your aunt said there was a limo waiting out front for us." My mom said as she tugged her suitcase behind her. I blinked a few times wondering if she always rode around in a limo. It must be a fabulous life.

When we got out front, there was indeed a white limo out front waiting on us. The driver got out and gladly placed our bags in the trunk. He then opened our door and helped us inside. I was extremely excited but real tired as well. I couldn't wait to get to my aunts so I could rest for a while.

On the way there I glanced around at the beautiful city that now surrounded us. I could see myself walking down the streets in a sexy dress and silver heels with my hair all curled and my make-up done right. I saw myself walking into one of those real nice casinos with a sexy man at my side and people asking for our autographs. With a quiet sigh, I leaned my head against my fist and kept glancing at the passing buildings.

"What's the matter honey?" my mom asked. "I thought you were excited about coming here?"

I glanced at her for a moment, "I am…I just wish I could live the dream I've always had."

She smirked a little, "You really want to sing don't you?"

I nodded, "Yea…but going to school isn't a bad idea either."

"Well honey it's all up to you. In the end it's your life not mine." She said.

I smiled, "Thanks mom. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." She said.

A few moments later we were climbing a small mountain until we reached a beautiful white house that over looked the entire city. It looked more like a mansion from the outside with an elegant fountain just in front of the porch. The fountain had a statue of a horse standing on its back legs with water coming out of its mouth. There were lights under the water, making the horse glow in the night. I smiled at my mom as the limo came to a stop in front of the porch. The limo driver popped the trunk and then opened our door. As we stepped out of the limo, the door on the porch opened and my aunt Maria came running down to us.

She looked a lot happier since the last time I saw her. Her brown hair had grown out to the middle of her back, her waist was smaller, and it looked like she had a boob job. I giggled inside loving how I wasn't ever going to have to do something like that. I had a perfect set of boobs along with a pretty face and sexy body to go with it.

My mom squealed in excitement as they threw their arms around each other's necks. I smiled at them and went to grab my bag.

"Oh my gosh you look so wonderful Maria." My mom said.

"Please you'll always be the prettier one Sharon." My aunt said before laying eyes on me. "Hello Carmen."

I looked up from the trunk with a fake smile, "Hey."

She glanced at my mom for a second and then slowly approached me, "Um…Carmen…honey…I just wanted to-"

"-Don't worry about it Aunt Maria. I'm not mad anymore about what happened." I said.

She nodded and then pulled me in for a hug. I'll admit, hugging her felt awkward for a moment but I did miss her. As she pulled away I noticed the door opening again and to my surprise, I saw the Undertaker standing there looking at us with a hard look on his face. He looked very different wearing some black basketball shorts and a grey beater. His jet black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he wore a blue bandana on his head. His tattoos were even more fascinating in person along with his height. He reminded me of a giant as he stood on the porch looking at his wife as she welcomed us. He stood there with his arms folded over his massive chest first glaring at my mom and then at me.

"Oh hey honey, you guys this is my husband Mark," my aunt said as she rejoined him on the porch. "Honey this is my sister, Sharon and her daughter Carmen."

He smiled at my mom, "Hey Sharon, it's nice to meet you…I wasn't expecting you to bring a kid along though."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "A kid? I'm 17 thanks."

He chuckled and glared at me, "As I said…I wasn't expecting her to bring her _kid _along."

I folded my arms and glanced at my mom who cleared her throat, "Uh…I'm sorry I thought Maria told you that Carmen was coming."

My aunt sighed, "I'm sorry baby it slipped my mind honestly."

"It slipped your mind? Isn't this the same niece that accused your last husband of molesting her?"

I gasped, "That's none of your business!"

"Mark please don't so this right now ok? Carmen is older now so she'll be on her best behavior." My aunt explained.

I shook my head, "You know I really hope you all don't still treat me like a child when I turn 18 in a few days."

"Carmen mined your attitude dear." My mom said. "I promise things will be alright Mark. She's very mature for her age."

Mark sighed and glanced at my aunt, "Alright…but that brother of yours better not be bringing his gay son along."

I gasped, "Bobby's gay?"

My mom sighed and grabbed her suitcase. "I told you a lot has changed since you last saw him…"

I blinked several times as my mom headed into the house with my aunt. Mark glared at me viciously as I approached the porch. I kept my eyes on his as I made my way up the steps. My mom and aunt when into the house, but before I could, he reached out and grabbed my arm firmly.

"Let me make one thing clear little girl…if you disrespect me while you're in this house…I'll make sure you live to regret it. Am I understood?"

I glared into his eyes trying to pretend like I wasn't intimidated but truthfully I was. This man was at least three feet taller than me and could break me down like a fraction with the snap of his fingers.

"You may have fooled your aunt into leaving her last man, but I'm here to stay and I refuse to let you ruin her happiness because you want to act like a little slut…stay away from me…and there won't be a problem."

With that, he shoved my arm away making me stumble backwards a little bit before walking into the house. I shook head and sighed heavily thinking to myself, "So much for a nice vacation…"

I rubbed my arm where he had grabbed me and then headed into the house behind him ready to lie down for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch2**

The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. The marble floors were neatly polished and vacuumed. The walls were freshly painted in white with different portraits hanging on each wall. I smiled at all of them as we headed into the living room area to start the tour of the house. Mark took a seat on the huge L-shaped couch and started reading a magazine full of motorcycles. Each room was as spacious the next with plenty of furniture and delicate pieces of art. My favorite area had to be the arcade room. Bobby and I were very competitive when it came to video games…although something told me that had changed since he was gay now.

"Um when is Bobby and uncle Eric going to be here?" I said before yawning.

My aunt smiled and had us follow her upstairs, "They should be here tomorrow morning."

My mom sighed as we reached the top of the steps, "Tell me we're getting to our rooms now."

"Yes we are," Aunt Maria said before stopping at a door to her right. "Alright, this is your room Sharon," my aunt told my mom as she opened the door to a guestroom. "I'll leave you alone to get settled, Carmen your room is down here."

"Actually I need to speak to you before you take my daughter to her room…" my mom said with a slight attitude in her voice. I could tell by how she looked that it was about to be about Mark and how rude he was towards me.

"What's the problem?" my aunt asked hesitantly.

My mom folded her arms. "You know damn well what's wrong. How could you tell that man about what happened to your niece? Better yet how dare you tell him that she lied about it."

"I never told him that she lied…although I do have my suspicions about what went down." She said as she glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please…that jerk you called a boyfriend came on to me…I had no part in that and I'm tired of telling you."

My aunt sighed, "I know and I'm sorry but I needed someone to talk to about it and Mark seems to think that you lied in order to break me and Herald up."

"She was 15 years old at that time Maria…and has never dated anyone. Why in the hell would she want your man?"

"I don't know and that's why I told Mark I believed her. I can't help that he's not convinced."

"Yeah…well you better tell him to watch his damn mouth because I absolutely refuse to let him talk to her any way he wants." My mom snapped.

"This is his house Sharon…there's nothing I can do about that." She said.

"Then prepare for us to only be here a week instead of two…maybe even a few days." My mom said.

My aunt gasped, "You wouldn't seriously leave would you?"

"if it means taking my daughter away from a man who clearly doesn't want her here then yes."

I smiled to myself loving that my mom was defending me so well. I remembered how she damn near fought my aunt the last time they saw each other and my aunt had called me a home wrecker. I had never seen my mother so angry before in my life. I swore she could have torn my aunt limb from limb.

"Look I'll talk to him alright? I must warn you though…he may not listen to me." She said before motioning for me to follow her.

I nodded and followed her down the hall to the next guestroom. I was a little upset to be separated from my mom but I knew that Bobby would probably never allow me to be alone in that room. He and I would most likely be up all night talking about girl stuff or even painting our nails.

When she opened the door to my room, I gasped when I saw that it was mostly my favorite color, red. The walls, bed covers, and curtains were red while the rest of the room held a pearly white color. I smiled and pulled my suitcase over to the bed before lying down across it.

"Is this good for you?" she asked.

I sat up and nodded. "Yeah it's fine…hopefully I'll be here for the entire two weeks."

She sighed, "Listen Carmen, I know that Mark didn't make the best impression but as long as you follow his rules you'll be fine here. If he happens to say something to hurt you then just tell me. Alright?"

I gave her a thumbs up, mentally telling her that I knew she wasn't being sincere. She smiled a little and then turned and left my room. Soon after I got up and changed into a pair of black cotton shorts and a grey t-shirt. I brushed my black and red hair up into a messy bun and then got into bed. I was dead tired from the flight and tired of my aunt already.

About an hour later, I heard my aunt and Mark really loud talking in the next room. I rolled my eyes because I was annoyed that they were yelling when I was trying to sleep.

"Mark please, I don't get to see my family often and when I finally do you decide to act like that!" my aunt snapped.

"How was I supposed to act Maria? You said it yourself that you thought the girl lied because she was jealous of everything you had. I don't feel comfortable with her in the house."

"Mark she's not going to tell lies on you alright? Carmen was 15 when that shit happened with Herald and she's about to be 18. My sister has assured me that things will be ok."

He snorted, "Your sister should be careful. Her daughter is conniving and definitely evil."

"Yeah? Well so are you. You don't know her Mark…so don't judge her based off of what you were told."

"Whatever, I'm just trying to protect myself." He said before marching out of the room. "I'll be on the couch if you need me."

With a slam of the bedroom door, he left the room and headed down to the living room to sleep on the couch. Good. That's where pigs like him deserved to be in my book. If he kept messing with me…I'd make sure this next two weeks would be a living hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch3**

"Wakey Wakey, sexy lady!"

I popped my eyes open at the sound of my Cousin Bobby's voice. With a breath of excitement I sat up in my bed just as his arms wrapped around me, hugging me tightly.

"Bobby! Oh I'm so happy you're here!" I told him as he rocked me back and forth in his arms.

"Girl I'm happy to be here spending time with you!" he said before releasing me.

I took a minute to take in his sweet smelling perfume and freshly dressed appearance. Although he still dressed like a guy, you could totally tell he wasn't straight. I didn't understand why I didn't see it before but Bobby never really had much interest in women. I had tried to hook him up with plenty of girls and not one of them caught his interest.

"How have you been?" he asked. "I see you've put new red highlights in your hair."

I giggled and took my hair out of the bun, "Yes I did, and I see you've finally decided to step out of that closet of yours."

He sighed and raked his hand through his short spiky hair. "Yes I have and I've never felt better."

I smiled and climbed out of bed, "Good because I'm going to need a good shopping buddy."

"So…you're ok with my sexuality?" he asked me as I walked over to the small balcony doors and opened the curtains. Plenty of sunshine spilled into my room bringing a smile to my face.

"Of course I'm ok with it. It's your choice who you want to be with for the rest of your life no one elses."

He smiled as I walked to my door and closed it, "Wow thanks Carmen. I knew you would understand."

"Bobby, you're one of my best friend's, I'll never judge you no matter what. How did your dad take it?"

He sighed heavily and got up so he could make my bed like he always did. "He was kind of pissed at first…but soon he just learned to accept it. Honestly I think he always knew."

"Really? How?"

"I'm his son…he knew I was gay when I didn't date anyone by 10th grade. Plus I was always hanging with you and no one else."

I nodded and grabbed my hair brush from the dresser. I then continued our conversation while brushing my hair. "So have you met King Dickhead yet?"

He chuckled, "Whose King Dickhead?"

"Our Aunt's husband of course." I said as I walked to my suitcase and picked out a cute blue jean skirt and a low cut black shirt to wear for the day.

"Why do you call him that?" he asked.

I sat the brush down and began undressing myself, "Have you met him yet?"

"Well…not yet…but from what I've heard he's not to found of our generation being here in his house." He said.

I nodded my head and snapped my red push-up bra into place. I didn't know why I wore those things when my breasts were big enough without them.

"Yeah that's very true…and Maria thought it was a smart idea to tell him about what happened to me at the last reunion and he's convinced that I lied about it."

"Oh please, what did you need to lie for? And who is he to pass judgment on you? He doesn't even know you."

"Right?" I said as I slid my shirt on over my boobs and then went to work on my skirt.

"Don't you worry about him girl. We're just going to do us and let the adults do them ok?" he said as he dug out my make-up kit and walked with me to the mirror.

I laughed loving his new attitude, "Agreed."

"I hope you're ready to go clubbing later on tonight."

I tilted my head back and groaned. Bobby knew that I absolutely hated going to clubs simply because the men there constantly felt the need to touch me or I got hit on by ugly guys, "Bobby…you know how I feel about-"

"-No no no girlfriend, you're not getting out of this one." He said. "Look at you, you're a pretty girl who needs to let loose. Besides, we're not going to an ordinary club; we're going to a club called Pegasus."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh really? I've always wanted to go there!"

"Well they're letting 21 and under get in tonight from 10-1am. You up for it?" he asked. "No one will hit on you except females of course."

I sighed with a smile, "Of course I'll go!

"Good because I've missed you so much and I'm so ready for a night to meet some hot guys." He said as he handed me my eyeliner.

"That should be fun to watch." I said before my bedroom door came swinging open.

Bobby and I both glanced at the door and were greeted with a cold gaze from my aunt's husband. I immediately became agitated when I realized he never knocked before entering my room.

"Excuse me sir, but a gentlemen knocks before entering a lady's room." Bobby said before I did.

Mark raised his eyebrow at him and folded his arms. "That would be true if I were a true gentleman and if there was a _lady _in this room."

"Excuse me?" I said as I stood to my feet and folded my arms.

"I didn't stutter…." He snapped. "Anyways your aunt made breakfast and I would appreciate it if you could be up on time next time so you can eat. Otherwise I'll tell her to throw it to my dogs and you'll starve."

Bobby looked back at me as I slammed my make-up kit down and glanced into his eyes, "Fine. What time do you normally get up?"

He chuckled, "Ask your aunt…she'll tell you."

I gritted my teeth together as he began backing out of my room. Before he completely left, he stopped mid-stride and looked back at me, "Oh yeah and you might want to watch what you say in this house little girl. These walls aren't particularly sound proof."

With an annoying wink he turned and left my room, slamming the door shut behind him. Bobby sighed and looked at me, "Damn girl…I guess you were right."

I nodded and turned back to the mirror to finish my make-up. "Whatever I'm not worried about that fool. All I know is that he's got one more time to say something stupid to me and I'm going to make sure my aunt divorces his ass."

Bobby laughed, "Carmen your horns are showing."

I giggled, "You know it boo."

He shook his head and the two of us finished getting a prettied up. Soon after, we asked our aunt for the keys to the Jeep and then the two of us left the house for a day of fun. I wasn't about to let Mark's smug ass attitude affect me at all. As far as I was concerned he could kiss my little ass and lick my clit. I could feel it deep down in my bones that things were going to get real between us and it was going to happen soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 4**

"Are you coming out of there sometime soon or are you planning on catching the subway home?" Bobby asked me.

We decided to go out to the mall so we could shop for club outfits. It was by far the best way to take my mind off of that arrogant pig back at the house. It was an awesome stress reliever and a great way to get closer to my favorite cousin.

I finished zipping up the little black dress that Bobby picked out for me to try on. It was strapless and showed off plenty of my slender legs. It sparkled all over too and had a princess neckline that allowed a teasing cleavage to show. The look on Bobby's face said it all when I stepped out of the dressing room to show him what it looked like on me.

"Wow! Sexy vixen in the house!" he said as he took my hand to walk me over to a three way mirror.

I smiled at first but then turned around and glanced at my ass in the mirror. It looked so short and a bit much for me.

"Um…Bobby? Don't you think this is a bit too revealing?" I asked him as I twirled around one more time.

Bobby chuckled, "Oh no, not at all girl. In fact, I think it's just what you need in order to score a man."

I sighed and faced him, "Bobby I don't need a man."

"Oh please girl, every woman needs a man especially a respectable woman like yourself." He said as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"A respectable woman like me needs her education and to chase her lifelong dream of being a singer." I told him.

Bobby shook his head, "You can do all that and get a man too. Besides Carmen, you're a hot girl who's very smart and talented. Having a boy toy will be the icing on the cake."

I shook my head, "Look, I'm doing perfectly fine without a man in my life. As for you, do you have a boy toy?"

"I did before I came out here. The guy I was talking to was worried that I was going to cheat on him out here…so we broke up."

"See, that's exactly what I mean. Men are constantly making those types of decisions that don't make since. That's why I'll remain single."

"But don't you want a family sometime in the future?" he asked.

I folded my arms gently and made my way towards the dressing room, "Bobby I'm still young. Sure I want a family but I don't want to be tied down right now."

"Hey, I never said you had to meet someone and get married right now, I just would like to see you happier than you've been."

I sighed and went inside of the dressing room, "I don't want to talk about this Bobby. We're supposed to be having fun remember?"

"Yeah I know….sorry girl." He said. 'I'm just worried about you that's all."

I smiled as I unzipped the dress and got redressed in my original outfit. "Thanks Bobby I really appreciate it, but the only thing you've got to worry about is me plotting to kill Mark."

He gasped, "Ooo girl you better behave."

I giggled, "If he doesn't leave me alone I won't behave…Ok I'm going with this dress but I want it in red."

"Yes!" Bobby said. "Red is definitely your color boo, let me go grab that for you."

While he did that I finished getting myself dressed and then checked my cell phone for any messages. I had a couple from my mom telling me that she, my aunt, and Mark were going out for dinner later on. I texted her back and let her know that Bobby and I were heading to the club later so I'd eat while I was out with him.

After that, we headed to the nail salon to get manicures and pedicures. It was a very relaxing and exciting time. Bobby actually got to talk to an Asian guy who happened to be gay as well. The two really seemed to hit it off which did have me wondering how it would feel to have a boyfriend in my life.

Later on that day, the two of us grabbed a bite to eat at a local Italian restaurant before heading to the house to get ready for the club. My mom and the others were still at the house when we got there so we went up to my room and got ourselves all dressed up. Bobby decided to wear a long sleeved black button down shirt with a smooth pair of jeans and black dress shoes. He spiked some of his hair and wore a black choker around his neck. As for me, I slipped into my red dress, spiral curled my hair and then put on my make-up.

"Damn girlie we look sexy as hell." Bobby said as I finished applying my smoky eyeshadow.

I smiled and closed my compact before gently fluffing my curls with my fingers. "I agree. Hopefully we don't have to deal with any hating ass bitches tonight."

Bobby laughed, "Girl you know they hate no matter where we go."

I nodded and then stepped into my black pumps that made me appear a few inches taller, "True that,"

Just as I was cleaning up my make-up, my mom appeared in my doorway. She gasped in excitement as she looked at our outfits.

"Well well well…you two look amazingly spicy tonight." She said as I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom you look nice too," I told her as I admired her black corset top and boot cut jeans. Her hair was straightened and she wore light make-up on her face. "where are you guys headed tonight?"

"To the Aladdin Hotel, There's a fine restaurant in there and a casino your aunt has been dying to get to." She explained.

"Well Aunt Sharon, you look like you're about ready to meet a man tonight." Bobby said.

My mom smiled, "Actually I am…I need a young hot thang in my life."

I gasped, "Mom!"

"What? Hey I've been single for quite some time now and I think now is a great time for me to mingle."

I glanced at Bobby knowing he was about to say something to me about getting a boyfriend. He immediately caught the look on my face and kept quiet.

"Anyways you two come on downstairs, I want everyone to see you guys before we leave."

We nodded and I grabbed my purse before we headed downstairs to the living room. I could hear my uncle and Mark laughing and joking before we entered the room. My Aunt glanced at us, followed by my Uncle Eric and Mark. It didn't surprise me when my aunt gave me a disapproving look and Mark gave me a cold look. I could care less what they thought though. As far as I was concerned I was one hot mama.

"Don't you think you need to put more clothes on Miss Thang?" my aunt asked.

"I do have on clothes Aunt Maria…don't you see the dress I'm wearing?"

She sighed before Mark cleared his throat. "Yeah we see the dress, but we also see your legs, thighs, boobs, better yet…we see every damn thing we don't need to see."

I rolled my eyes before my mom placed her hand on my shoulder. "Leave my daughter alone Mark. I don't want to have to hurt your feelings."

He sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall with a stern look on his face. I smiled at my mom, feeling great that I had someone to defend me.

"You two look nice," My uncle said as he stepped over to us and handed us each a fifty-dollar bill. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks dad," Bobby said. "We'll be home by 2 at the latest."

"2?" Mark spoke up, "I don't think so buddy."

My mom sighed, "Why not? It's not like they have anything to do tomorrow."

Mark glared at my mom as if he was going to say something smart but then my aunt stepped in. "Although Bobby is 18, Carmen is still 17 and she needs to be in by 12."

"12!" I shouted in anger. "That only gives us 2 hours!"

"Carmen this is _my_ house." She snapped. "And if you don't like my rules then you can always go home."

"And may I ask why you two are trying to tell _MY_ daughter what to do?" my mom asked. "This may be your house but I brought her down here so she could have some fun. You two stay out until it closes."

"Well then they better take extra money to get back in." Mark said. "I lock the doors to this house at midnight so if you two aren't here…prepare to get locked out."

I shook my head and shoved the fifty dollars in my purse. "Fine then…I'll pay for a hotel tonight then. Come on Bobby let's go."

Mark chuckled, "Of course she'll pay for one…the hotel is her second home after all."

My mom gasped, "Maria control your damn husband before something bad happens to him!"

I turned around and looked at my mom, "Don't worry mom…I don't offended when_ hobos_ who don't have a _REAL _job feel the need to speak their minds about me."

Mark's face grew cold before I turned on my heels and walked out of the house with Bobby close behind me. I was very proud of myself for standing up to Mark, although I knew there would be some repercussions. It's alright though…that night I planned on having a great time, with or without their approval.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 5**

"Go Carmen! Go Carmen!" Bobby and a few other people chanted as danced in the middle of the club with some random guy. Although he was gay, he knew how to move very well with my hips.

When the dance was over, I hugged the guy who then asked me for my name and number. I gladly gave it to him before asking for his information.

"Oh I'm Samuel…whose your friend?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder at Bobby who was dancing with the Asian guy he met at the nail salon. "Who Bobby? Oh that's my older cousin."

"Well he sure can move his hips as well as you do…is that guy his boyfriend?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No not at all. They just met today…are you interested?"

He smiled and licked his smooth lips. "Yes I am actually…do you think you could hook me up?"

I smiled and looked over at Bobby, "It would be my pleasure."

I took Samuel's hand and led him over to Bobby. To my surprise all three of them hit it off and soon, we had ourselves a little gang to hang out with for the rest of the night. We were having a blast dancing and getting to know each other although I found it strange seeing Bobby make-out with both of the guys throughout the night.

Later on, we all headed to The Treasure Island Hotel to hang out. I ended up getting myself a separate room just in case Bobby and his boys were feeling a bit horny for each other.

"So Carmen, Bobby and I were talking and he tells me that you want to be a singer someday." Samuel said as he popped open a bottle of Grey Goose.

I nodded as I watched him pour himself a glass of it mixed with Cranberry juice. "Yeah it's something I've wanted to do for quite some time now and honestly I think I have what it takes."

"Well if you're still here Monday Night, there's a special Karaoke night down at Gene's Biker Bar. The manager has been looking for something new to present in his bar and from what I'm hearing the pay is pretty nice."

I sighed, "I'd love to do that but we're only here on vacation."

Bobby cleared his throat, "Actually I heard your mom and Aunt Maria talking and your mom is thinking about moving down here."

"She said that!" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "yeah, she thinks it's a nicer environment and where you're living now actually reminds her too much of your dad."

"Wow…well I guess I could try singing then. What time do I need to be there?" I asked.

"8, maybe you can convince the rest of your family to come."

I nodded just before my cell phone rang. I glanced at it and saw that I had a text from my aunt, asking where I was. I raised my eyebrow wondering why she cared where the hell I was. Not wanting to disrespect her I texted her back at told her which hotel I was at. She then responded with an Ok and I placed my phone back in my purse. The guys and I then decided to watch a few movies and play a few games. I saved Samuel and Jet's numbers in my phone promising them that I would always be in touch before leaving the two of them alone with Bobby.

"I'll call you if I need you Carmen," Bobby said.

I giggled and winked at him, "Don't have too much fun, we still have to go back to the house tomorrow morning."

"True, well see you in the morning cousin." Bobby said as I slipped my shoes back on and grabbed my purse.

"See ya," I told them all before hugging each of them and then heading to my room for the night. I was glad that my room was across from his and not next to it. I damn sure didn't want to hear the activities he was about to get himself into. When I stepped out into the hall I walked directly across from the door to my own and dug through my purse for the key. As soon as I found it, I stuck it in the lock and turned it, only to find that the door was already open. Not thinking anything of it, I walked inside and shut the door behind me. Upon turning on the light switch I was extremely startled when I saw a tall man standing in front of the balcony doors facing the glass windows. He was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black boots. It wasn't until he partially looked over his shoulder at me that I realized who he was.

"Mark? What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked down at the ground for a moment and then sighed heavily before turning around to face me. I could tell that he had been forced to come here just by the look of annoyance in his eyes. He placed his hands in his pockets and then said, "Have a seat Carmen."

I narrowed my eyes at him and then folded my arms. "Well seeing as how you're in my apartment I think I'll say no."

He sighed and folded his arms, "Fine then I'll talk to you like this…your mom has decided to move down here."

"Sweet, I love it here anyways." I said.

"Yeah well you won't love this…until your mom is able to get a place for you two, you'll be staying with your aunt and I."

I looked at him blankly as the color left my face. It was then that I walked over to the bed and had a seat. "Go on."

He slowly walked around the bed so he could see my face. "Since you'll be here for a little while I want to make things right with you."

I didn't look at him, instead I folded my arms and stared down at my lap.

"I don't know if that story from the last reunion is completely true…but I'm sorry for making you feel like shit." He said in an oddly calm voice. "You and your mom are right, I don't know anything about what happened and I didn't have a right to assume that you lied about it. I was just trying to protect my wife and my money."

I sighed looked at him, "I don't need your damn money Mark. I get money from my father's pension every month so I don't need to lie in order to get it."

"Fair enough…" he said. "Anyways I came by here to start things over with you. I have a pretty good friendship with your mom and I don't want to ruin it because of how I'm treating you."

I nodded and shrugged a little, "Ok. Apology accepted."

"Good." He said. "Now with that being said…I have something for you."

I looked at him in shock as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "Since today is officially your birthday, I grabbed that for you."

I smiled as he handed me the box. "Awe Mark you didn't have to buy me a present. I haven't been that nice to you either."

"Yeah but we're starting out fresh…so open it." He said.

I dropped my gaze to the box and gently opened it, revealing a set of princess cut diamond earrings and a necklace that was dripping with diamonds.

"Wow…" I said. "It's so beautiful,"

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

I sat the box down and then gave him a hug. "Thanks Mark…just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Never sneak into my room again."

He laughed, "No problem."

I smiled as he turned around and left my room leaving me in peace. Did I think things between Mark and I would get better from that point on? I didn't know, but I sure was glad he had enough balls to admit he was wrong. I hoped that things would get better and at first they did…


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch6**

Bobby and I returned home early that next morning. I decided to keep the gift that Mark got me a secret from him and everyone else. Knowing my aunt, she would see how expensive it was and probably accuse me of trying to steal her man again. As if…Why would I want a man like Mark? Sure he had money, a nice house, and a promising job, but he was older than I was and lived a lifestyle that didn't match up with my own.

"Girl my head is pounding," Bobby said as I drove up the hill that led to the house. "Those boys got me so freaking drunk…"

I gasped, "Bobby you drank with them?"

He leaned his head back and groaned, "Yes and I did other fun things if you know what I mean."

I shook my head, "Wow. Your dad is going to kick your ass."

"No he won't. He doesn't know I was drinking Carmen." He explained.

"Yes but he'll be able to tell you're hung over." I said. My uncle Eric was a police officer back where they lived which meant that he could tell if his son had been drinking.

He chuckled," Oh shit…what should we tell them?"

I sighed as we pulled in through the gate and parked in the garage. Once I had the car in park, I turned it off and glanced at him, "We'll tell them that we went to breakfast this morning and you ate something that gave you stomach cramps. How's that?"

He nodded and then high fived me, "You're awesome."

"Thanks." I said before opening my car door and getting out. He followed behind me putting on a pair of sunglasses to cover up his bloodshot eyes. It was really quiet when we walked into the house a few moments later. I looked around for any signs of life but didn't see anyone around.

"It looks like everyone went out this morning." I said before walking towards the living room. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Wake me up later." He told me as he practically dragged himself up the steps. I let out a small sigh and headed towards the back door where I saw my uncle and Mark talking near the pool area. I raked my hand through my hair and then pulled my short dress down before stepping outside.

"Oh, there they are." My uncle said. "We almost went searching for you princess."

I smiled, "Uncle Eric how many times must I ask you to stop calling me princess? I'm not four anymore remember?"

"Yea but you're my only niece and I'll continue to call you princess until I die." He said.

"Ok …Bobby and I thought you guys left." I said.

Mark, who had been gazing at the pool since I first walked over to them, spoke up. "Uh your mom and Maria headed out to get their nails done this morning."

I gasped, "Those two are always leaving me out of the good stuff."

The two men laughed at me and then my uncle put his arm around me. "Awe, don't worry Carmen, I'm sure you'll enjoy what we have planned for you later on birthday girl."

I smiled at them, "Oh I'm sure I will…anyways I'm going to go lay down for a while. Bobby is quite the party animal."

They laughed as I turned around and headed back inside of the house. I was really excited thinking about what they could have had planned for me. Was it a party? A night out on the town? Who knew?

I walked upstairs to my room and pulled out some blue jean shorts and a cute white tube top to wear for the day. I also picked out a sexy black thong and a strapless bra to go with it. Once I laid them out on my bed, I went to the closet and pulled out my towel and washcloth. Last I picked up my small basket with all of my bathroom supplies in it and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and sat my stuff on the toilet seat before heading back to my room to grab my clothes. On my way back I nearly ran right into Mark who was passing me in the hallway.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said before trying to walk past him but he stepped in front of me with a small look of amusement on his face. "Um…excuse me."

He chuckled, "No…excuse me…make sure you wear that gift I gave you tonight…it'll look nice on you."

I glared into his eyes as he stepped to my left and headed down the hall. I wondered what he was up to and why it was important for me to show off the gift that he gave to me. I finally decided to shrug it off and I finished doing what I was doing. After my shower, I got myself ready for the day, making sure to straighten my hair to top off my cute outfit.

"Wow look at you!" Bobby said as he came into my room.

I was in the process of finishing up my make-up when he appeared. I glanced at him with a smile, "You're looking better."

"Oh I feel better girl…who got you that?"

I looked down at the diamond necklace and earrings that Mark got me. "Oh…Mark did…for my birthday."

He blinked at me a few times, "Damn, that's real nice of him…but why did he spend so much money on you? I could have sworn he didn't like you."

"Yeah me too…he asked me to wear it for later…I wonder why." I said as I closed the mascara.

Bobby picked up the necklace and examined it closely, "Well I'm not the world's smartest guy, but if I had to guess…he wants something from you."

I chuckled, "Like what? The last man that tried to get something from me, got his ass a divorce from this family…I can always make it happen again."

He gasped, "Carmen…are you telling me you really did lie about what happened at the last reunion?"

"Shh!" I said seeing that my door was open. "I didn't lie Bobby…I just exaggerated a little bit."

"Carmen! How could you do that?" he said. "No wonder Aunt Maria thought it was all suspicious."

I sighed and ran to my bedroom door and shut it. "Bobby are you trying to get me in trouble? Look…Aunt Maria's last boyfriend didn't actually touch me the way I said he did alright? It was more like him saying things to me that I didn't find cute at all."

Bobby shook his head, "Damn Carmen, if aunt Maria finds out-"

"-She won't find out. Besides…everything is good now that Mark apologized to me." I told him as I made my way over to my bed.

"He apologized?" Wow…I never expected that to happen."

"Me neither which is why I'm convinced he's up to something." I said before I put on some lip gloss. "But that's cool…I can play games too. When I'm done with that oversized bitch, he'll wish he'd never messed with me."

"Mm, you get em sister." Bobby said.

I laughed and started painting my toenails ruby red while thinking about what Mark could possibly be up to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch7**

Later on that day, Bobby, Mark, my Uncle Eric, and I left the house to go meet my mom and Maria. I was really excited to be celebrating my 18th birthday in one of the prettiest cities in the world and I was doing it with my favorite cousin, my irritating aunt, my loving mother and uncle, and of course….Mark. I sat behind him with my arms crossed, checking my make-up out in the rear view mirror. He glanced at me a few times, but I pretended not to notice too much.

"So when do I get to give you your birthday spankings?" My uncle asked.

I folded my arms and chuckled, "Never."

Mark laughed, "Yeah I'm starting to wonder if you've ever been spanked."

I glared in Mark's direction, "Depends on what you mean by _spanked_?"

"Uh…let's change the subject while we're ahead." My uncle said. "I'd rather not hear about my niece's experiences with the opposite sex."

I giggled, "Don't worry uncle Eric, I haven't had any experience with the opposite sex."

"Ahhh….explains a lot." Mark said.

I sighed heavily, "I'm sorry do you have something to say?"

"Nope not at all." He said. "I'm just trying to figure things out when it comes to you. You seem so tense all the damn time."

"And you've been nothing but an ass the entire damn time."

"Hey!" my uncle snapped, "Watch your mouth young lady!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't tell me what to do Eric!"

"Who do you think you're talking to like that?" he asked. "You might be 18 now but that doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "You're right…sorry."

Mark shook his head and hit the control for the right turn signal. "Like I said…always so tense."

Bobby chuckled, "She was only tense with you because you pushed her that far."

"Thank you Bobby." I said as I kept glaring at Mark. "If you wouldn't have rubbed me the wrong way when we first met maybe you would have seen a nicer side of me."

"Yeah? Well maybe if I wouldn't have figured out what happened at your last family reunion then maybe I wouldn't be such a dick."

"Alright you two…no more arguing." My uncle said.

I wanted him to say something else so bad, but he simply sighed and shook his head. I wasn't even sure of why he was acting like this still. The last time I checked he was going to try and be nice to me. If I were him, I would try harder because I'm not the bitch to fuck with.

A few short moments later we arrived at the beach where my aunt and mother were waiting for us. They had set up a party tent for me with plenty of balloons and a DJ. Bobby grabbed my hand and together we ran towards them, ready to party. Other people who were on the beach came and partied with us and some of them got autographs from Mark. I was having so much fun dancing and meeting new people that I didn't want that night to end. Around 11 that night we cleaned up the party stuff and then headed to a club that a friend of Mark's owned. He allowed me and Bobby to get in since it was my birthday.

I got real excited when I spotted a karaoke stage and thought that I would sing myself a little song. Bobby decided to sing it with me to help give the club some life. As we walked over to the DJ to tell him what song to play, I noticed my aunt giving me an evil glare. In fact she had been giving me that same evil glare since I arrived at the beach party. I chose to ignore her, thinking that she was simply jealous of the fact that today was all about me.

"What song would you two like to sing?" the DJ asked.

"Stuck Like Glue, by Sugarland please." Bobby said with a smile.

I smiled back at him, "Awe…this song is going to make me cry."

"Yea I know and your mom will cry too." He said.

This was the song my mom and father had gotten married to and it had been their favorite song for many years after that. When we got up on stage and started singing it together I found myself smiling at my mom, trying to fight back tears at the same time. Of course her tears initiated mine, but I finished the song like a champ. When I got off stage, my mom pulled me into her arms and hugged me while everyone except my aunt clapped their hands.

"That was beautiful you guys," my mom said through her tears. "I haven't heard that song since Carmen's father passed."

Mark blinked a few times, "Your father died?"

I nodded, "Yes five years ago."

"Wow…you never told me that Maria." He said.

My aunt drank another shot and then cleared her throat, "I guess it slipped my mind."

"That's been happening a lot lately with you…are you ok?" he asked her.

She sighed heavily and then glanced at me. "I was just wondering where in the hell she got that necklace? It looks a lot like the one you gave to me on our wedding night Mark."

I looked down at the sparkling piece of jewelry and then back at her, "Why don't you ask him? He gave it to me."

Maria raised one eyebrow at me and then glared at Mark. "And why is she wearing something that expensive from you?"

Mark glared at me, "Well…if you must know…I gave it to her so that she would stop trying to make passes at me."

I choked on my drink, "Excuse me?"

"What my daughter said!" My mom said.

"You're such a liar! You gave this to me as a way of saying sorry for being an ass or did you forget?" I asked.

Mark laughed, "Oh please, why would I want to say sorry to a little girl who lied about being molested?"

"Mark you have no idea what happened at that family reunion so shut up before I punch you in your face!" I screamed, now getting irritated.

"Carmen calm down sweetie," Bobby said.

My mom stepped up to Mark and her sister got in front of her, "Move out of my way Maria!"

"No! I'm not about to let you talk bad to my husband!" she said.

"You know what if you two don't have some proof of her lies then this conversation is over! Come on Carmen, we're leaving."

"Gladly." I said as I sat my glass down and went to join my mom. Before we could leave, Mark stepped in front of us.

"We do have proof of it…right Herald?"

My mom and I gasped upon hearing Maria's ex-boyfriend's name. I slowly turned around with my mom and saw the owner of the bar standing behind us….Herald.

"Hey there _Carmen…._" He said as he wiped off his hands with a towel and laid it down on the counter.

I folded my arms and glanced at my mom, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"You don't look too happy to see me Carmen." He said. "I see you've grown up physically…but from what I'm hearing…you haven't grown up mentally have you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I tossed my hair behind my shoulder and began tapping my foot. "Mom, can we please leave."

"Oh no no no, we aren't going anywhere yet." My aunt said as she walked up to Herald and placed her arms around his neck.

My mom's eyes narrowed, "What the hell is going on here?"

Mark sighed, "It's simple…Herald is one of my closest friends and has been for a long time. When he and his _wife_ came to me two years ago and told me about what happened at the reunion, I agreed to help them get the truth out of Carmen…and we're about to right now."

I sighed and shook my head, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you people! That man molested me! End of story!"

"Oh I did Carmen? Or did you come onto me and when I rejected you; you told your mother that I molested you! How dare you stand here two years later and try to lie!"

I giggled, "Please, you know what you did so why don't _you_ stop lying!"

"You know Carmen, I thought you were going to be grown up about this but since you can't tell the truth I've got one more piece of evidence….Bobby?"

I gasped and glared at my cousin who rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry Carmen…I had to tell the truth."

I stood there frozen as my heart began to shatter into one million pieces. My mom looked at me and then shut her eyes, "Carmen…did you lie about being molested?"

"Mom I'm not doing this here." I said as I tried to turn and leave, but Mark's tall figure stood in my way. "Get out of my way!"

"Tell the truth and then you can leave." He snapped.

I looked into his eyes knowing that I had no way of escaping this. I slowly turned around and looked at my mom who was on the verge of tears. I knew right then and there that I had to do the right thing.

"Alright….FINE! Fine….I lied about it." I said.

My mom gasped, "Carmen how could you do that!"

"I don't need to be interrogated about this mom!" I snapped at her, "I hope you're all proud of yourselves…you've solved the mystery and ruined my life forever!"

"No sweetness….you did that yourself." Mark said.

I shook my head and ran out of the bar unsure of where to go. I ran down the street until I saw a taxi. I then had the taxi man take me to the bus station where I used my card to get a bus ticket out of town. I wasn't certain of where I was going but…I knew that my family didn't want me around them ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch8**

Now here I am, on my way to God knows where. I sat on the bus staring out of the window as the rest of the world passed me by. I was stuck between a mixture of embarrassment and downright anger. Who did Mark think he was? He totally lied about why he gave me the necklace, but had the nerve to call me a liar. I shook my head and wiped my tear filled eyes. Maybe I did have this coming…maybe Mark lied in order to show me what it's like to have lies told on you. Well I had my fair share of being in the hot seat and I didn't like it one bit.

My cell phone kept vibrating over and over again. I knew it was my mom calling trying to figure out where I had gone, but I didn't want her to know where I was just yet. In my mind, none of them wanted me around and she needed to start her life over without me. I was too much of a nuisance for her now that my secret had gotten out. I wanted her to be happy and she couldn't do that with me around.

I sent her one final text telling her that I was leaving the state and that I would get in touch with her once I got myself settled. Before she could answer me, I got off the bus and threw my cell phone in the trash. Sure I was being drastic, but at this point I was so upset about the situation that I simply wanted to remove myself from the situation. Before heading to the next bus, I stopped in the bathroom to wipe off my face and fix my hair and make-up. On my way out I bumped into a man who was a few inches taller than me. He had a faded haircut, smooth facial features and an awesome muscle tone. He was wearing a pair of leather pants that had a huge bull belt buckle in the front. A black vest hung loosely on his upper torso, showing off that beautiful body of his. He smelled awesome…and was extremely attractive. I felt my face flush when he took off his sunglasses and looked into my eyes.

"Oh…I'm so sorry sir…" I said as I moved some hair behind my ear. "I-I didn't see you there."

He tilted his head to the right and then gently reached out and grabbed my chin. "It's alright young one…what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

I dropped my gaze for a moment and he lifted my head back up with authority. "You look at me when I talk to you…"

I nodded, "I left my family sir…they all despise me."

He looked at me in disbelief before softening his expression. "I see. So you want to start a new life of your own then?"

"Yes sir," I said as he directed me back against a wall.

He examined my face closely before eyeing me from head to toe. He then grabbed my arm and gently turned me around.

"Yeah…I could use a girl like you in my business. Get you in some sexy heels…nice clothes…fix your hair different…yes…"

"A-actually I'm about to miss my bus." I said, not sure what this man's intensions were.

He held onto my arm as I tried to escape, "You don't even know where you're going little girl…but I know where you _need_ to be."

I looked over my shoulder into his eyes seeing an evil there that I knew I didn't want any part of. At this point, I didn't think this man was going to let me go and he wasn't. Before I could do anything else, he had taken me to his private limo and we were headed off to Miami, Florida.

"You're going to be my new money maker…I can already tell that you're going to be a force to be reckoned with." He said.

I clasped my hands together and asked him, "Who are you anyway?"

He chuckled and lit a cigar before taking in a huge breath of it. "You don't need to know who I am…it doesn't matter who I am…all that matters is that I've claimed you as my personal property now. And anything I tell you to do…you _will_ do."

I felt my blood boiling at this point but I was worried about how this man may react to my attitude. So I did the unthinkable…I tested him.

"And what if I say no?" I said with a hint of attitude in my voice.

He glared at me with his eyebrow raised. "Excuse me? There won't be such thing as you saying no. As I said you're my property and right now I want you to know your role and shut your damn mouth."

"And I want _you_, to know who the hell you're talking to! I'm not anyone's proper-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he basically leaped out of his seat and grabbed my throat with both of his hands. He then picked me up and slammed me on the floor of the limo before back handing me across my face. I was in so much shock that I simply laid there stunned by his sudden aggressiveness.

"I am your master and you will not talk to me like that! You may have gotten away with that shit back at home but you will not do that here!" he yelled while still choking the life out of me.

"If you ever speak to me like that again, I'll put my foot so far up your ass you won't be able to walk again!"

Tears fell out of my eyes as he stared coldly at me. I knew that I was in trouble and there was no way for me to get out of it. I guess this is what karma feels like…and trust me…it's a bitch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch9**

"What the hell do you bitches think you're doing down here! I've got a house full of men with big money and what are ya'll doing? Sitting down here on your lazy asses!" our master screamed as he came into the dressing room.

It had been two long grizzly months since Dwayne or Rocky as he liked to be called, took me from the bus station and brought me here to his night club. It was a beautiful place, with pink and purple lighting, four stripper poles placed on stage, and plenty of open space for tables and the bar itself. He called it The Rock Bottom gentleman's club and got plenty of big name celebrities to come through.

Upon arrival, I was exposed to not only stripping for men, but having to give my body to Rocky whenever he wanted it. I guess I couldn't be ungrateful towards him since the other girls had to use drugs and drink alcohol when they danced. Men were given specific orders not to touch me. Rocky made it clear that I was his woman, and his only. I had to admit, at first I was nervous as hell being Rocky's girl knowing that my attitude would get me in trouble, but the sex we had was incredible. Sure he was a bit rough at times but I soon learned to like it a whole lot.

All the girls scattered from the room as Rocky walked in and began slapping some of them on the back of the head. I watched from a small bathroom in the back feeling nauseous as I bent down over the toilet. He spotted me once all the girls had fled up the steps in fear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

I held onto my belly before throwing up into the toilet bowl. He sighed and grabbed a cup from the sink and filled it with water.

"Drink this, you need it to keep yourself hydrated." He said in a much softer tone.

I took the cup without any lip, and drank the water down. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it…Are you able to dance tonight? I don't want you throwing up on my floor or running from the room when you need to."

I pushed myself up on the 7 in heels I was wearing and faced him, "It's up to you…this is your place not mine."

He smirked, "That's what I like to hear…since you don't look that great I'll let you off for tonight. Is that ok?"

I nodded before he took my hand and walked me to his private office. When we got there, he called his limo driver to meet me out front so he could take me home.

"You get some rest baby, daddy will be home later for that sweet body of yours so get plenty of rest." He said.

I smiled with a nod and then received a rough kiss from him. With a slap on my butt, he sent me on my way. It felt nice knowing that this maniac didn't completely disrespect me all the time. I half expected him to make me work although I was sick as a dog. On the way home I shut my eyes and thought about my mom. I missed her so much and wished that I could be back in her arms. I wasn't allowed to make any phone calls in Rocky's house without his approval so I didn't care try to call her or anyone else.

"Here you go Carmen, the boss said to get plenty of rest," the butler said when I got inside the house. He had taken me straight to our bedroom and brought a tray of wedding soup and fruit punch.

"Thanks Giles," I said with a smile. "I'll make sure I'm well rested tonight."

"Good." He said. "If you ask me I think Rocky shouldn't have you dancing in his club for a while. You look paler than a ghost."

I dropped my gaze to the soup, "Yeah, well he's the master around here…and I have to abide by his rules."

"But at what cost Carmen? You're so young," he said. "Have you even finished high school?"

I shook my head, "I had one more year before I ran away. Gosh I feel so stupid."

"There's no reason to feel that way. If you wanted…you could always leave this place."

I glanced at Giles warm heartedly. I knew he was only trying to help but I didn't want him getting in trouble with Rocky. "No…I'm fine here. Besides I could be worse."

"You're absolutely right," he said. "Well if you ever need anything I'm here for you ma'am."

"Thank you." I said, finally feeling as though I had a friend in my life.

Later on that night I awoke to a drunk Rocky coming into the house. I lied still, hoping he wouldn't wake me from my slumber, but of course he grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

"Wake up Carmen…I need some of that good love from you." He said as he came out of his clothes.

I didn't know why I allowed him to tell me what to do, but I got up and got undressed for him anyway. He pulled me into bed, forcing me to suck his dick before doing anything else. I'll be honest, doing that always turned me on so when it came time for me to slid his dick inside of me, I was nice and wet for him. As usual he only let me be on top for a few minutes before rolling me onto my back and taking over for himself. He wasn't very fast, but the rough thrusts were enough to make me squeal. The low moans coming from him told me when he was about to bust inside of me. I always closed my eyes and braced myself for him to collapse on me, Once he did, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my hands up the back of his neck. I didn't love this man but having sex with him was awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch10**

The next day I woke up early in the morning to more sickness. I was in the bathroom for at least an hour throwing up before Rocky decided to have me taken to the hospital. I was a little upset when he didn't come in with me, but I saw it as an opportunity to be alone.

"Alright Carmen, how often have you been throwing up?" the doctor asked.

"Almost every morning and late at night," I said.

He nodded and wrote the information down on the chart. "And when is the last time you had a period?"

My eyes widened as I gave it some thought. "I guess not for two months…but I never even noticed."

"Ok, well we're going to have to keep you here overnight so we can run some tests. Is your mom around?"

I dropped my gaze from his, "Not exactly."

"I'm sorry did she pass?" he asked sounding really concerned.

"No…I'm just not living with her right now." I said.

He nodded slowly looking as if something was on his mind. "Alright sweetie, well get yourself changed and I'll let your boyfriend know that you'll be staying the night."

"Ok." I said as I got up and changed into my hospital gown. At this point I was terrified to know what was going on with me but at the same time I was upset with myself for allowing my life to change so drastically.

"Excuse me sir you haven't been cleared to go in there!" a nurse yelled as my door opened and Rocky stepped in.

"I can do as I please!" he snapped. "Get your shit on, you're working tonight!"

I sighed, "I can't Rocky I've got to be checked out."

"You're fine! You just have a little stomach bug." He said. "Besides I need you to make back the money you didn't work for last night."

I folded my arms and sat up in bed, "Rocky I'm sick! I can't work tonight whether you like it or not,"

He balled up his fists and stepped towards me, "Who in the hell do you think you're talking to? Woman I've got money to make so don't make me drag you out of here!"

"Look Rocky I understand that but I'm not fucking going with you!"

Within seconds he snatched me by my hair and went to pull me out of the bed when I screamed, "Rocky stop! I might be pregnant!"

He immediately released my hair and sighed heavily, "Well damn, why didn't you say so when I walked in here?"

I shrugged, "I didn't think you would care either way. All you ever care about is your damn money!"

He glared at me and then sighed, "I know baby…and Rocky's sorry…look I'll make it up to you when I pick you up tomorrow morning ok?"

I rubbed my arms softly, "Ok."

"Get better." He said as he stepped up to me and kissed my forehead.

My heart dropped when he did that. Normally a forehead kiss from him meant that he was sorry for now…but he would handle how you spoke to him later. It was then that I knew that I had to get away from this man anyway I could and I had to do it soon.

Later on that night, the doctor returned to tell me that I was two months pregnant. I cried…and I cried a whole lot. All I wanted was my mother to be here at my side but at the same time I had to escape Dwayne.

When it was really late in the night, I got out of bed and put on my pink sweat suit and tennis shoes. I checked my purse for my ID and the money I had been saving up to finally get away from Dwayne. I quietly snuck out of my room and headed for the main entrance thinking that I was home free. Unfortunately, Dwayne sensed that I would try to escape and his limo was parked directly in front of the building. He stood there next to it smoking a fat cigar and staring at me like I had lost my mind. In some ways he didn't even look like he had a soul. His brown eyes were now jet black and filled with nothing but bad intentions.

"Get in this car girl…we've got work to do." He said.

I shook my head and backed away from him, thinking about running back into the hospital, but he charged at me and knocked me to the ground.

"I said let's go bitch!" he said as he reached for my hair and pulled me into the limo. On the way back to the city, he hit me several times in the face and threatened to kill me if I ever tried to leave him again.

"Rocky please you have to stop hitting me!" I screamed as he balled up his fist.

"Oh yea and why?" he asked as he held onto my throat.

I sniffled, "I'm pregnant…I don't want anything to-"

"So you are pregnant? With whose baby I wonder." He snapped.

I looked up at him in shock, "Um with the only man that I've been fucking or did you forget?"

He chuckled, "You know what…I've just about had it with your fucking mouth…I think it's high time that you learned a lesson."

I screamed as mounted me and then knocked me unconscious with a heavy blow to my face. I was unsure of what he was going to do to me…but I knew it wasn't going to be good. He could have killed me right then and there but there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

"_What is that? Oh my God is she alive?"_

"_I don't know…call the police and an ambulance!" _

I didn't know who the voices belonged to, but as I regained consciousness I knew immediately that I had been left for dead. The earth beneath me was grainy like sand and I could hear and feel cold water washing up onto my body. The sun was rising, in the distance warming up my face. I wanted to smile but my lips felt cracked.

A few moments later I heard sirens and policemen running over to check on me.

"No! Don't touch her until the M.E. gets here! We don't know if she's dead or alive yet!" a policeman said.

"Form a perimeter! This is a crime scene!" he said.

I opened my mouth and gently turned my head around to face them. I saw a short man coming towards me with a small box that reminded me of a tool box.

"Wait! She's moving! Get the paramedics down here please!" he yelled upon seeing me move.

I watched helplessly as the paramedics came down and got my vitals and tried asking me questions. My throat was so dry that I simply nodded or shook my head to their questions. God I hoped that Dwayne was done with me because I damn sure was done with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch11**

The paramedics worked on me frantically as I was driven to the nearest hospital. I wondered where I was since these guys weren't wearing the same uniforms as the Miami paramedics. I looked at each of their badges each time they reached across me for something but they moved too fast for me to catch anything. When we arrived at the hospital I caught sight of the name plastered on the side of the building, Atlanta Hospital. I started crying, not believing that jerk actually left me on a beach in Atlanta, Georgia.

"Carmen? Carmen Hastings?" The doctor called out to me as he gently shined a light in my eye to see if my pupils would dilate or not. "Honey my name is Dr. Barton. If you can hear me I want you to blink twice."

I did as he said before tapping my throat. He quickly got me some water and then had me sit up and drink it. Once I got it all washed down, I was able to speak although my voice was kind of hoarse.

"Doctor…what happened to me?" I asked. "Is my baby ok?"

He wrote something down on his chart and then glanced at me, "How far along are you?"

"Two months…please check me and make sure it's ok." I said.

"Don't worry honey we plan to get you fully taken care of. Are you aware that the Miami Memorial Hospital called us reporting you missing?"

I shook my head, "No…"

"Ok well they called your mother and she arrived in Miami yesterday morning honey. We'll call her and let her know that you were found here ok?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling the need to go pee. "Can I get up please?"

"Only if you feel up to walking honey." He said.

I sighed and pushed myself up into a sitting position. Gently I swung my legs off the side of the bed and attempted to walk, but I nearly collapsed into the doctor's arms.

"Give me that wheelchair Nurse Bonnie." He told one of the nurses who was getting a hospital gown out for me. She gladly pushed a wheelchair over to me and helped me get seated comfortably. The doctor then pushed me into the bathroom and helped me get on the toilet. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life but at the same time relieved that I was going to be seeing my mother. After the doctor got me fully checked out and placed an ice pack over my eye, he left me alone to rest. According to his report, I was raped and beaten in my sleep before being tossed on the beach in a tank top and my underwear. I cried a little until he told me that my baby was perfectly fine.

"I'd say you have until February before the baby gets here." He told me before leaving me alone. I gladly shut my eyes with my hands resting on my belly, silently thanking God that Dwayne was out of my life.

The next morning I opened my eyes to a pretty ray of sunshine flowing into my room. I smiled for the first time in a long time. A nurse came into my room shortly after to get my vitals and to check my eye.

"It looks like the swelling is going down ma'am, can you see ok?" she asked me.

I opened my eye and nodded with a smile. "Yep it's all clear."

"Good, I'll let the doctor know and bring you back some breakfast." She said.

I nodded and rolled onto my side, not facing the door. I was still really tired from the long night so I started to drift off to sleep. A few seconds later, there was a pleasant knock at the door that I recognized all too well. It was the same knock that woke me up every morning for school for 17 years.

I sat up and said, "Mom is that you?"

The door opened and the angelic face that I had been dying to see came into the room. I gasped in excitement as she dropped her purse and came rushing up to me. The moment our arms wrapped around each other, I burst into tears. I had missed her so much and I could tell by the tight squeeze that she had missed me too.

"Oh Carmen…I was worried sick about you." She said as she rubbed the back of my head.

I sniffled as she gently released me and then looked at my face. She lifted my head by my chin and turned it towards the sunlight with a small gasp.

"Carmen…what happened to you?" she asked with pain in her voice. "Who did this to you?"

I looked into her eyes before wiping mine. "A man who picked me up at a bus station in Texas. He forced me to…to strip at his night club in Miami and he…"

I couldn't finish my sentence because I was crying so much. "Honey calm down…tell me what happened."

I moved over so she could sit on the bed next to me. She kept an arm around my shoulders as I told her about my time with Rocky. There was a mix of disappointment and excitement in her voice when I announced my pregnancy to her.

"I could kill that bastard if I knew how to get to him…" she snapped. "How dare he defile you like this!"

I sighed, "Well it's not his fault completely mom. I kind of let it happen on a daily basis."

She looked down at me, "Oh Carmen…you hopped out of the frying pan and into the fire sweetie. You didn't have to flee the state like that…"

"Mom I'm so sorry I lied to you…I was just so angry about the entire situation…" I said.

"I understand honey, but now that the truth is out…you'll have to apologize to Herald and your aunt Maria."

I shook my head, "I don't think I can."

"Sure you can honey. Look Mark and I argued like cats and dogs about you when you left. He said some pretty horrible things about you until he realized you had gone missing."

I dropped my gaze, "I deserve it."

"No honey, no one deserves what you went through…listen; you don't have to say anything to them until the next reunion. For now…focus on that bun in the oven and getting your life back on track. You hear?"

"Yes ma'am." I said in a soft tone.

She smiled and hugged me once more before kissing the top of my forehead. "I love you so much Carmen…don't ever run away again."

"Don't worry mom, I won't." I told her.

I knew that the road ahead would be tough, but I was more than willing to go through with it. I needed to prepare myself for the new challenges coming my way and I was glad I had my mom here to help me through it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch12**

I got released into my mother's custody that following day. The doctor instructed me to get plenty of rest and to start eating healthier so that my baby would remain in good health. It felt nice getting on a plane heading back home. I needed a fresh start and I was planning on getting it once I got home.

"You're getting back just in time for school to start you know." My mom said. "How does it feel knowing you're going to be a mom?"

I sighed, "It's alright I suppose. I hate how I ended up this way, but I guess I deserved it after everything I've done."

My mom looked at me with a soft smile, "Carmen it's fine. I mean sure Karma got you back a lot harder than I expected, but at least you'll be able to move on with your life now."

I nodded before realizing that we were heading back to our original home. "Mom? I thought you wanted to live in Vegas?"

"I do, but I didn't want to leave home without you. I wasn't sure if you had lived or…well you know. On top of that I didn't want to take a risk of leaving and then you showed up at home." She explained as she turned the page in her magazine.

"Oh…sounds good to me." I said. "So when are we moving?"

She glanced at me blankly and then chuckled, "Oh no miss thing…_I'm _moving after you graduate."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "And where does that leave me?"

"Honey you're going to be a mom…you need to focus on what you should do once the baby is here. Sure I'll help you with whatever you need but you'll have to take care of your child on your own."

"But mom, I don't know anything about raising a child." I said as my voice cracked. I was trying so hard not to scream at her but I felt as though she was now running away from me since I had a baby coming.

"You'll figure it out once you start taking care of him or her. Honestly honey you'll do fine." She said as she turned another page.

I folded my arms and glanced out the window. I tried imagining what life would be like once my little bundle of joy was here. I certainly didn't want to be by myself just in case Rocky decided to track me down. Lord knows what he would do to me if he discovered that I was alive.

The next three months were a little bit of a struggle. I went to school during the day, went straight to work at a clothing store right after, and then came home and did homework all night. I had to cut out any extracurricular activities except church choir practice of course. That was one thing my mom wouldn't let me escape from. Although it did help bring my stress level down and kept me spiritually close with our maker. Bobby came down in December to visit and check on me. He was real emotional about seeing me since he did rat me out to Mark. However, I didn't hold it against him.

"Girl I was so scared when Aunt Sharon told me that you were missing." He said. "I cried every night for you."

I smiled and folded my shirt, "You shouldn't have been upset Bobby, you did the right thing."

"Yes but I wouldn't have if I knew what that maniac was planning." Bobby said. "I felt so bad when we got back to the house and Mark and Aunt Sharon started arguing like mad people."

"Wow…what did he say?" I asked.

Bobby fell silent for a moment, "I don't think you want to know."

"I don't care Bobby just tell me." I said.

He sighed and folded his arms. "Basically…he told your mom that he knew you were a lying little bitch the entire time and that he hopes that you get whatever's coming to you ten times harder. "

"And I'm assuming that my mom didn't like his words too much." I said.

"Exactly," he said. "She told him that it wasn't his place to try and embarrass you the way he did. It wasn't fair to you or anyone else that was on the trip. Of course Aunt Maria stepped in and explained that Mark pretended to be her new husband because Herald really wanted the truth to be exposed. So they formed their little plan and…well…it worked. Aunt Sharon cried…a lot…"

I placed my folded clothes in my dresser and then returned to my bed. "It's whatever…he got what he wanted and that was for me to tell the truth. I did and now I'm paying for it every day of my life now."

He nodded and smiled at my little belly that hard formed. "You didn't deserve for all of that stuff to happen to you Carmen. I mean you told a little white lie-"

"-and it could have ruined Herald's life had my aunt decided to fully trust me." I said. "I'm willing to accept the consequences."

"Are you going to come to the next family reunion?" he asked. "I guess we're having it at Herald's next time."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "That all depends on how I'm feeling."

He nodded, "What are you going to do after you graduate? I know Aunt Sharon is moving to Vegas."

"Yea and I'm not so sure on what I'm doing yet." I said.

He smiled, "We should move in together."

I looked at him, "What?"

"Seriously! My dad bought an apartment for me in Dallas, Texas and the family reunion is in Austin."

I sighed, "Well that certainly is a switch."

"Come on Carmen, you know you want to," he said.

I smiled and decided that it would be a good start to being on my own. "Alright fine, when are we doing this?"

"As soon as we graduate. I got a scholarship for a school down there." He said as he examined his nails.

"Cool, I'm going to do online schooling. I need to be home with the baby." I said.

"True that," he said.

Bobby and I talked for a few more hours before he finally left my house. I was sad to see him go but happy that he came in the first place. I was at a loss of what to do once my mom moved and now I had an answer. Around that same time, I found out that I was having a little girl. I was a little excited and worried at the same time.

"What if she turns out like me?" I asked my mother.

My mom laughed, "Then get ready to take plenty of headache medicine."

"Hey!" I gasped. "I'm not that bad."

"Not anymore you're not." She said with a chuckle, "Although I can say that since you've been throw all this you should know how to counter anything she may try to throw at you."

I nodded in agreement, "That's true."

In late January I went on maternity leave from school. I swore I was big as a house by then. I could barely walk around the house without my feet swelling. Man I was so ready to have this baby…and she was about ready to come out. While I was home I did some home schooling, letting my mom drop off my homework on her way to work. After two weeks of waiting, I finally gave birth to my little girl who I named Aalayah Lenee Hastings. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had a lighter version of her father's skin tone, the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen and my natural black hair. Upon holding her in my arms for the first time I didn't care about anything else in the world except her. She was my pride and joy and I promised to make the right choices just for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch13**

I was real excited to bring my new baby home. She was a pretty quiet baby unless she was really hungry or needed a change. It took me a few weeks to get her use to a schedule that worked for the both of us. I slept as much as I could while she slept but I couldn't sleep too much since I had school work to finish. By late May…I was walking across a stage in front of my peers and our parents, graduating from school. It was an awesome accomplishment and I was very proud of myself.

"So, are you ready for your big move?" my mom asked as I strapped Aalayah's car seat into the backseat.

I sighed, "I'm not really sure…it's going to suck not seeing you as much."

She nodded as I shut the door and then we got into the front seats. "I hope you don't think I'm leaving you on purpose honey. I'm just ready to move on with life. Now that you're out of high school I think you need to work on raising Aalayah."

"And I am mom…these last three months alone have been hell and moving to Texas like this seems like a big leap." I told her.

"Well who knows, maybe you'll meet a nice rich man who'll take really good care of you." She said. "Texas has a lot of those."

I shook my head, "Oh my…"

She laughed, "I'm kidding honey. Look if you need anything you know you can call me. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks mom." I said.

"You're welcome sweetie."

Aalayah suddenly started crying making my heart jump a little. I turned around in my seat and noticed that her pacifier was no longer in her mouth. When I spotted it lying next to her hand, I gently picked it up and rubbed it against her lips. She immediately grabbed onto it and began sucking on it making me smile. My mom smiled and took a quick glance at her in the rearview mirror.

"She's so precious." I said.

"Are you bringing her to the next reunion?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know yet. I'm not really sure if I'm ready to face Aunt Maria and Herald yet."

"Well they've decided to have it this year instead of next year." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Great what month?"

"In July," she answered. "The week of July 4th I believe."

I sighed, "Well that only gives me a month and a half to think it over."

"Honey you can't avoid them for the rest of your life. Besides I don't think Mark will be there if that's what you're worried about."

I gritted my teeth hearing Mark's name. "I'm not worried about him. In fact I could care less if he does show up."

My mom laughed, "Well the best way to truly get better is to face your demons head on. So far you've become a wonderful mother and a hard working person Carmen. Now all that's left is to make amends with the people you hurt."

I sighed, "Mom-"

"-Just think about it ok? I'll be real disappointed if you don't show up. Besides I haven't even told anyone about the baby except Bobby." She said.

"Alright I'll think about it." I said.

"Good." She answered.

I remained silent the entire drive home not really wanting to discuss the family reunion any further. So far every family reunion I had gone to had been terrible in some way and as far as I was concerned this one would be no different.

"Carmen look at this place!" Bobby said as he opened the front door to our new apartment. It was now the middle of June and Bobby and I had made our big move to Dallas, Texas. The apartment my uncle Eric had bought for him looked more like a small town house complete with a small garden outside. A smile formed on my face upon walking into the place. It had a nice open floor plan with two bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. There was a small kitchen to the right of the front door and a large living space to the left. The steps sat just across from the front door and a small closet was underneath it. The floors were hardwood on the steps but carpet everywhere else. I felt a lot safer for Aalayah but I knew I would eventually have to keep her off the steps.

"So what do you think girl?" Bobby asked.

"It's perfect." I said. "Now all that's left is getting our furniture moved in."

Bobby laughed, "Oh don't worry about that. My dad already has our bedrooms furnished we just have to worry about getting a new sofa for the living room and a TV of course."

"Sweet." I said with a smile, "Well let me get her upstairs. She's in need of a nap."

Bobby nodded as I carefully carried the car seat containing my baby up the steps to my new bedroom. It was pretty nice for my first room on my own. I had a nice sized bed for myself, a small crib in the far right hand corner for Aalayah, a dresser on the other side of the room and a window to let fresh air in. I sat Aalayah's car seat on the bed and quickly got her out of that hot seat. She began crying as she always did when she was tired, so I laid her on her back on the bed and pulled an already made bottle out of her diaper bag.

"Alright sweetie, mommy's going to feed you and then you can sleep." I told her as I picked her up and adjusted her little body in my arms. I then sat down on the bed and fed her the bottle silencing her powerful lungs.

After she ate, I burped her and then placed her in her new crib and turned on the mobile hanging above her head. I then sang her a little lullaby that quickly put her to sleep. I gave going to the reunion some thought as I watched her sleep. Although I did want my aunt to be a part of my baby's life, I didn't want to deal with her scrutiny. At the same time however…I did miss my mom. She had moved two weeks before I did and already I felt as though I was missing a piece of my life. I sighed softly before leaving the room to help Bobby get the place together.

"Bitch you're going to that reunion!" Bobby said later on that day while I made us some dinner. "There is no way I'm getting my little ass in that car without you!"

I sighed and mixed some vegetables into the broth, "Bobby look…I don't want to put up with Aunt Maria's crap. I mean I just got my happiness back and I don't need her tearing me back down."

He sighed, "Carmen since when did you let anyone tear you down?"

I glanced at him and then remembered all the times that Rocky had torn me down. Sure I got back up and told myself that I was a strong person…but what kind of strong woman does allow things like that to happen.

"Look girl you need to have some fun and you know you can have plenty of it while hanging with me."

"True." I said as I sat my mixing spoon down. "But I have Aalayah now. I have to pay her plenty of attention."

"Oh please, your mom will be too busy showing her new grandbaby off and you know it."

"You've got an answer for everything don't you?"

He nodded, "Damn straight."

I giggled and finally decided to give in. "Fine. I'll go to the reunion…but don't expect me to be nice if they're being rude to me."

"Oh girl I know you very well. There is no such thing as a nice Carmen when it comes to Aunt Maria."

We shared a laugh before he went upstairs to check on Aalayah. I couldn't believe he had actually talked me into going to this damn reunion. I just prayed it turned out to be better than I expected.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch14**

On the early morning of June 30th I found myself placing my daughter in the backseat of my car, getting her strapped in for the trip to Austin, Texas. I smiled at her little face wondering how everyone would react to me having a child. I was pretty much already expecting the worst reaction once I did make an appearance so appearing with a baby would probably make things worse. Bobby decided to leave the day before since his dad was arriving that day. I told him that I may not show up but of course he knew me better.

He left me directions on how to get to the house once I made it to Austin. I shook my head with a smile and then packed up my car to head out. It was real hot that day so I put on a cute blue jean skirt, a white beater that had a small opening for cleavage, and some white tennis shoes. All of the color that was once in my hair had been washed out, leaving behind my light brown hair. It had also grown past my shoulders, something I wasn't use to.

I had to be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about the last reunion on the way there. Part of me wanted to turn around and head back for all my trouble, but I knew I had to face these people eventually.

About three hours later, I made it to the city of Austin, Texas. It was a pretty big place with a ton of people and gorgeous buildings. I couldn't help but smile at the place for a moment, trying to enjoy the calm before the storm.

"Alright, now where do I go…?" I asked myself as I picked up the directions and read them. Bobby had a way of screwing up perfectly easy directions but I ended up finding my way to the large white mansion that sat hidden on the outskirts of the city. They had so much land to match their already enormous house. I almost felt as though I was a peasant going to visit a royal family.

Excitement pumped in my heart when I saw my mom's car parked out front next to a big black pickup truck. I figured she probably brought along her new boyfriend or something so I chose to ignore it. I parked my car in the last parking space beside Bobby's car and then slowly got out. I decided to leave my bags in the car just in case I needed to make a run for it.

"Come on sweetie," I said as I unstrapped Aalayah's car seat and then shut my door. After pressing the button to lock the doors I made my way up to the front door.

I was just about to knock when the door opened up and I was damn near yanked inside by Bobby.

"I knew you were coming!" he said with a big smile.

I smiled, "Yeah well I didn't feel like being home by myself…where is everyone?"

He glanced down the hall, "In the living room…I didn't tell anyone you were coming."

I nodded, "Nice. Well…here goes nothing."

He wrapped his arm around me for a moment and then headed down the hall. I followed close behind him, slightly trembling from head to toe. As we walked down the hall, I got a good glimpse of the evenly painted walls that were colored red. There were a few paintings of flowers and I could hear my aunt and Herald laughing along with my mom, my uncle, some other guy, and to my utter dislike…Mark. I took a deep breath as Bobby turned the corner into the living room.

"Who was at the door Bobby?" my aunt asked.

Bobby glanced over his shoulder at me, "Just an old friend…"

I bit my tongue and walked into the room, making everyone gasp. Mark, who was sitting in a chair got up and quietly grabbed his keys. No one bothered to say good-bye as he walked past me and headed for the front door. Herald did the same, not bothering to even look at me as he followed his friend out of the house.

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry about that Carmen," my aunt said as she stood up from her seat and approached me.

I was a little surprised by the strange look of happiness on her face but I smiled back like it didn't bother me. She hugged me closely and rubbed my back.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked before backing away from me.

I shrugged, "I'm alright I suppose,"

"Hey Carmen," my uncle said as he walked up next and hugged me.

"Hi," I said.

"It's good to see you," he said before my mom hugged me next.

I hugged her tighter than I hugged anyone else since she was my mom. Plus I noticed a nice looking guy with her that seemed to make her glow. He was real tall like Mark, with bulky arms long brown hair and a strong jaw.

"Hey honey, how have you been?" she asked while I sat Aalayah's car seat at my feet.

"Pretty good…who is this?" I asked looking at her new boyfriend.

"Oh this is Kevin, and Kevin this is my daughter Carmen." My mom said as he shook my hand.

He smiled at me, "So you're the infamous Carmen huh? I've heard some pretty interesting things about you miss lady,"

"Oh I'm sure you have," I said as I bent down to take Aalayah out of her car seat. My aunt gasped as I picked her up and held her close my chest.

"Sharon! You never told me Carmen had a baby!" She said.

I smiled as my aunt came around the small group to get a closer look at my little angel. "I was going to but Carmen really didn't think you guys would care to know she had a baby."

"Oh honey of course I would have cared," my aunt said. "I mean sure I was upset about the lie you told but I would never completely cut you off like that."

I looked at her for a moment unsure if she was being sincere or not.

"What's her name?"

"Aalayah," I said as she picked up her head from my chest.

Maria smiled and gently pinched her cheeks, "Awe how precious. How old is she?"

"Four months." I answered proudly.

Aalayah began to get agitated and spit her pacifier out of her mouth. Maria asked, "Can I hold her while you make her bottle?"

I glanced at my mom who slightly nodded. "Sure."

She gladly took my daughter from me, talking to her in her baby language. I picked up my diaper bag and then followed my mom into the large luxury kitchen that was located in the rear of the house. I could already tell that this reunion would be an ok one if I stayed clear of Mark and Herald.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch15**

"Carmen she is just too cute," my aunt said when I came back into the living room with the bottle.

"Thanks," I said as I handed her the bottle and then took a seat on the couch next to her.

"What happened to her father?" she asked me.

I glanced at my mom who gently sighed, "Well remember how I told you she was missing for two months…"

"Yeah…what happened to you?" she asked.

I dropped my gaze for a moment and then decided that now wasn't the right time to talk about my life. "Let's just say I ran into a bastard and I'm praying he doesn't reappear."

"Fair enough," she said. "How have you been besides all of that?"

I shrugged, "Better I guess. Just trying to focus on being a good mom."

"That's a positive thing," she said. "Well, let me show you to your room. We'll have to run and get a bassinette for the little one,"

I smiled and nodded at Bobby who gladly took my car keys and went to grab the rest of my bags. I got a great look at the massive mansion as we made our way up the steps. Everything about it made me feel special to be there. There was elegant wallpaper draping each wall, with small roses painted on them. In my room the roses were red, which was my favorite color. I smiled at the size of my canopy bed and the deep red bed set that went with it.

"Wow…this is such a nice house," I told her as I placed Aalayah's car seat next to the vanity mirror.

"Yeah well, Herald is doing great things in the law firm so he was able to afford all of this." She told me as she took a seat on the bed. I watched her as she adjusted Aalayah to be burped. I wanted nothing more than to talk things out with her but I didn't know where to start.

"Here you go girlie," Bobby said as he came into the room with my bags. "I hope you packed enough clothes because we're so going out."

I giggled, "Thanks but I think my going out days are over,"

He frowned, "Awe come on Carmen, you've got to see this place it's awesome!"

"Bobby I told you before, I'm a mommy now and I want to be there for my baby." I explained as I took my suitcase from him.

"Oh you won't have to worry about Aalayah, Carmen." My aunt said. "Your mom and I will take good care of her and so will your uncle Eric."

"Thanks but I don't deserve to have any fun after everything I've done." I said. "I should stay home with her,"

"Don't be ridiculous honey, Aalayah will be safe with us and although you put me through some hell…I can't deny you having a great time on this reunion."

I nodded, "Ok…as long as you're really ok with this."

"I'm 100% sure honey." She said before Aalayah burped.

We all laughed as she smiled and then yawned. "It looks like it's time for her nap."

"Sure does," my aunt said before getting up and handing her to me. "You made a wonderful baby girl Carmen…promise me you'll raise her to be the wonderful young woman you're turning out to be."

I glanced into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them, "I'll try my best."

"Good. Because even though I'm giving you one more chance, doesn't mean I'm completely over what happened between us. This isn't something I can just let go overnight ok?"

I nodded and placed Aalayah against my chest. "Will Herald talk to me at all?"

She sighed, "I don't know at this point honey…I guess only time will tell."

"Right…" I said.

"It really is nice to see you again." She said before leaving my room with Bobby close behind. I took a seat on the bed and gently rocked my baby to sleep while singing her a lullaby. Inside, I was praying that Herald would eventually talk things out with me. I didn't want to feel awkward being in the same room with everyone and having two people in the bunch making it known that they didn't want me here.

After getting Aalayah to sleep I placed her in the middle of the large bed on her back and then set up the baby monitor. My mom and Maria had left to go buy a bassinette for her so I stayed there until they returned. The one they bought was really cute and was the same color as my bed. I placed her inside of it and then left the room to go see the rest of the house with Bobby.

"Girl I'm so happy you decided to come," he told me as he hooked my arm with his. "I would have gone crazy without my going out partner. "

"Yeah well you knew I was going to show the entire time…" I said.

He laughed as we walked down the steps to the first floor. He showed me how to get to a private hot tub area that was hidden in the basement of the place.

"Oh I'm totally going to love this." I said. "I haven't been inside of one of these since before Aalayah was born."

Bobby laughed, "Yeah I'll bet,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively. Bobby and my mom were the only two people who knew exactly what happened to me while I was missing so when they make sly remarks about the last place I lived it really bothered me.

"Oh I'm sorry girl…I keep forgetting that you went through hell before Aalayah was born." He said.

I sighed feeling bad for my reaction, "No Bobby, I'm sorry. I know you're not trying to hurt my feelings."

"It's cool girl, now let's go see the backyard." He said as he took my hand and walked me up the steps. On the way to the backyard he showed me another sitting room full of books and two computers, a small movie theatre, and the large dining room. I was really excited when I got to the backyard and saw the Olympic sized pool with a hot tub on a deck above it.

"Nevermind, I'll be spending most of my time up here," I told Bobby.

"Yeah you would say that…." Said a very annoying voice from the doorway.

Bobby and I glanced towards the backdoor and saw Mark walking towards us. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes trying really hard not to say something I would regret.

"Oh hey Mark…when did you get back?" Bobby asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." He said not taking his piercing green eyes off of me. "So…III see you're back to cause more trouble."

I chuckled, "As I recall it, _you're _the one who caused the trouble at the last reunion."

"But you brought it on yourself with your lies…tell me Carmen, how was life after you ran away from all of us? I see you've got a daughter now."

"Yes and she's very well taken care of." I snapped.

"Lay off Mark." Bobby said. "She just got here."

He glared at Bobby, "and she's just about to leave."

"Excuse me?" I said before Herald came marching out of the house with my aunt following close behind.

"Herald seriously stop it!" she snapped.

Herald, who's eyes were right on me stepped in front of Mark and marched directly up to me. I was taken completely off guard by the intensity in his eyes as he said, "Go stay in a hotel…you're not welcome in my house."

"Herald! This is not necessary!" my mom said. "She just got settled in!"

"Yeah? Well I don't fucking want her here! I refuse to have a repeat of three years ago!" he said as he looked at my aunt.

My mom then came out while wiping her hands with a dish towel. "What's going on here?"

"I want you damn daughter and her little rugrat out of my house!" Herald said.

"Why? Herald she's already been exposed to us as the liar so why are you pushing the matter further?" my mom said.

He sighed heavily and glared at me. I shook my head and then glanced at Bobby, "Will you help me pack my stuff?"

"No, because you're not leaving," My mom's boyfriend, who had just stepped out of the house said. "Leave her alone Herald…and you _too_ Mark."

They both glared at Kevin as he walked up to us. "And who are you to bark orders at us? This is my damn house!"

"And she's done nothing wrong since she got here. You're just being paranoid." He said. "If she ends up doing something to piss you off…then she can go but until then, I think you should give her a chance."

"I agree." Bobby said as he placed his arm around me.

"Me too." My mom said.

"Me three," my aunt said.

My uncle sighed heavily and looked into my eyes, "Alright fine….but you've only got one chance and don't expect me to be nice to you while you're here."

"No problem." I said softly before he turned around and walked back into the house. Part of me wanted to cry my eyes out but something inside of me wouldn't let that happen. I knew that this reunion was going to be a disaster…I just hoped that it wouldn't be a complete disaster.


	17. Readers

**Readers**

Sorry I didn't realize that none of you were able to review the last chapter since it got moved up one spot. Feel free to leave your comments for that chapter on this side note. I apologize =)


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch16**

I barely saw my family over those next two days. Most of the time I was either out and about with Bobby and my baby, or I stayed in whatever part of the house didn't contain them. It was pretty awkward when I did have to be around them for dinner. One night I helped my mom and aunt with dinner in order to keep myself away from Mark and Herald. They were in the living room watching a football game, Bobby was in the hot tub, and Kevin was playing with Aalayah. I couldn't help but smile at him as he made faces that made her smile.

"So honey, have you decided what you're going to do now that you're out on your own?" my mom asked.

I shrugged, "Not exactly. I was thinking about going into the medical field or something."

"Medical? Now that's a good field." My aunt said. "I went for nursing back when I went to college but I decided on being a surgical technician."

"Is that a hard field?" I asked her.

She nodded and mixed the mashed potatoes while I placed another steak in the skillet. "I would only recommend that if you don't mind seeing the inside of a human body."

"Ew…never mind." I said.

My mom placed her hand on my shoulder, "I think you would make a wonderful nurse honey."

"Really?" I asked as Mark stepped into the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator.

"I sure do," she said. "I think you can be anything you want to be."

Mark chuckled, "She'd make a great actress in the movies…she's already got you all believing that she's gotten better."

My mom was about to speak up against him but I shook my head and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Let him talk mom…he clearly knows so much about me so let him tell how he feels."

She glared at him and then roughly took off her gloves and left the kitchen. My aunt kept cooking the stuff on the stove and Kevin simply glared at us.

"So tell me more about myself Mark…" I said. "Tell me exactly what you know about me."

He gritted his teeth and then sighed heavily, "I know you're a liar."

"Yeah? Well I know that you don't know how to mind your own business." I snapped. "You got what you wanted at the last reunion and it tore me apart in more ways than one…now go away and leave me be."

He stood frozen at my sudden outburst. Without another word he walked back into the living room leaving me free to finish cooking.

"Damn…well I guess you set him straight." My aunt said as she wiped off her hands.

I kept my eyes on the entrance of the kitchen daring him to come back and fight me some more. "It's what he wanted…little boys like him thrive off of verbally abusing women who seem weaker than them."

She nodded, "True…"

During dinner, I kept my eyes down on my plate the entire time while the others all talked amongst themselves.

"No way man, I could never do what you do for a living that's too much work." Herald said to Mark as they each cut into their steaks.

"Sure you could man, all you need is a little training and some personality and you'll be fine." Mark explained before taking a bite of his steak.

"Damn…who cooked the steak? It's excellent." Herald said.

"I know right, any woman who can cook like this deserves my respect." Mark said before putting another piece in his mouth.

My mom and my aunt cleared their throats and glanced at me. The men both looked in my direction with a look of disbelief. I glanced at them for a split second and then dropped my gaze back to my lap.

"You made this?" Mark asked.

"Just the steak." I answered before finishing off my potatoes.

He chuckled, "Well damn, you are good at something after all."

I sighed heavily and tried to pretend as if I didn't hear him at all but of course Herald had to join in on all the fun.

"Yeah she's good at magic too…one minute she's there in plain sight caught in her lies and then the next she's gone like an extinguished flame."

I smirked a little feeling my heart beginning to race. "I better go check on the baby."

"No no no Herald you're partially right. She left and then reappeared with a child who's father ran away from her like all men do."

That was it. I wasn't about to take anymore shit from either of them. I had just turned and began walking away when Mark made his smart ass comment. I stopped walking and let my plate hit the floor with a crash. It startled everyone including Mark and Herald. I turned around and walked over to the table looking at them both one at a time.

"For your information, when I left that last reunion I had fallen into complete depression. I knew I had told a lie that could have possibly ruined your marriage and your life and at one point I didn't care." I said sharply. "When I left Las Vegas I ran into a man who not only kidnapped me, but he forced me to work in a gentleman's club and have sex with him every single night for two months straight!"

Everyone gasped except my mother who was quietly crying and Bobby who simply hid his face.

"That man beat me and then left me for dead when I was two months pregnant with his baby and why? No because I'm a liar, a cheater, or just plain evil…but because I actually was about to leave him! So there you go gentlemen…that's what happened to me while I was gone…feel free to continue to run your mouths..,"

They both looked at me in shock as I turned on my heel and ran up to my room so I could pack my shit to go stay in a hotel. I couldn't take any more of their shit and I wouldn't allow my daughter to be around people who were supposed to be our family but ended treating me like crap every day. Well no more…I was done with them and I could care less if they were done with me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch17**

"Carmen wait a minute now let's just talk about this," my mom said as she tried to stop me from leaving. I was descending the steps with Aalayah's car seat on one arm and my suitcase and her diaper bag on another. At that point nothing…absolutely nothing was stopping me from walking out that door.

"There's nothing to talk about mom." I said. "Those men made it perfectly clear that they do not trust me nor do they want me here so I'm out of here."

My mom sighed as we made it to the bottom of the steps, "Carmen you don't need to be traveling all over the place with Aalayah!"

"Yeah?" I snapped as I turned around and stared directly in her face. "You weren't saying that when you were trying to move me out on my own knowing perfectly well I wasn't able to do much without someone there to help me!"

She blinked a few times, staring at me like I had lost my mind. Little did she know…I had lost it. The old me, was so far gone now that reaching into my head and trying to pull her out was impossible.

Kevin, who had been listening along with everyone else, stepped into the hallway and folded his arms. I looked at him and quickly said, "No offense to you or anything Kevin…I just feel as though my mother was abandoning me and my daughter so she could be with you."

"Actually she never told me that you had a daughter of your own Carmen…at first she told me you were gone visiting your dad for a while and that you would be moving in with us-"

"Be quiet Kevin!" My mom said but I had already heard enough.

I shook my head, "So you never told Kevin what really happened to me?"

"Carmen I'm sorry I just-"

"You just what?" I snapped. "Wanted to fit in with the rest of the people here that call themselves my family? Well to hell with you!"

"Carmen! Do not speak to your mother that way!" my aunt said.

I laughed hysterically. "Oh don't even speak to me you fake bitch!"

"How dare you!" she said as she went to charge at me but Herald held her back.

"No how dare _you_…I could understand Herald being upset with the lie I told and still holding a grudge about it…but you of all people to allow him and his over grown teddy bear to say hurtful things to me every minute of every day that I was here is beyond me. I'm your niece bitch! Wake up and get a clue!"

By now everyone was staring at me in complete shock. No one knew what to say or what to do at this point and that's the way I liked it.

"As far as I can see, Bobby is the only one here who is actually real."

"Hey now, I've been good to you and so has Kevin." My uncle said.

I shook my head, "No Uncle Eric…like your sister you too sat back and watched the fireworks fly. Kevin…it was a pleasure meeting you. Hopefully your future wife doesn't tell you anymore lies about me,"

"Well at least now you know how it feels to be lied on," Mark said.

I chuckled, "Do you ever get tired of me putting you in your place? And if you haven't noticed lying seems to run in the family…right mom and Aunt Maria?"

"What are you talking about," my Aunt asked.

"Setting me up to think that Mark was your husband isn't lying?" I asked.

The two of them folded their arms and glanced at each other before I glanced at Kevin. "My father died when I was fifteen Kevin, I'm sorry but I've never been on a summer trip except these so called reunions."

Kevin nodded as I moved the strap to Aalayah's diaper bag up on my shoulder. "As for you Mark…I get that you're just defending your friend. I'd do that for my closest friend too…but never in my wildest dreams would I continue to torment that person after the truth was revealed. You got what you wanted…now give me what I want and keep my fucking name out of your mouth."

"You better watch who you're talking to little girl," he said as he put his finger in my face. "I don't want to have to embarrass you more."

I laughed in his face, "You don't intimidate me Mr. Undertaker….go use your little scare tactics on someone who gives a fuck."

His face stiffened as I turned on my heels and walked out of the door.

"I'm going too," bobby said.

I smiled and looked back at him, "No its ok Bobby, I need some time to myself. I'll text you the location of the hotel once I find one."

He nodded before Kevin came up and handed me his credit card. "Here, find whatever hotel you want and use as much money as you need sweetie."

I smiled as he stuck the card in Aalayah's diaper bag for me. "Thanks Kevin."

"No problem." He said.

I took a deep breath of relief once I got out of the house and made my way towards my car. I wasn't too certain of where I was going to go until I got into downtown. There were plenty of hotels around and I chose the one that was by far the prettiest, The Pandora Hotel. I paid for a room for up to three nights and requested that anyone who was looking for me was to be told that I wasn't in unless they were Bobby or Kevin. Everyone else was pretty much dead to me and that was the bottom line.

The hotel room I stayed in was real nice and quiet. The staff was nice enough to give me a bassinette for Aalayah and gave me a free meal for the night. They served me some seafood stuffed flounder with a side of mixed vegetables and shrimp Alfredo pasta. It was an excellent way to end a day like this one. After eating I fed my beautiful daughter and put her to bed before getting a bubble bath for myself. Last, I got dressed in a silky white night gown and climbed into the plush bed. I was sleeping within minutes, feeling like a champion.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch18**

"Girl this place is tight as hell!" Bobby said that next afternoon. I had invited him over to the hotel so Aalayah and I would have some company.

"Yeah I know," I said as I picked up my baby. "So what's going on at the house?"

Bobby sighed and took a seat on the end of my bed. "Well…it was pretty much quiet for about an hour after you left."

"Damn that long?" I said. "And here I was thinking they would be celebrating my departure."

He started laughing, "No not at all. Aunt Sharon and Kevin were arguing up in their room later on that night and Mark went out somewhere with Herald. It's been pretty awkward since this morning."

I shrugged and bounced Aalayah in my arms as she started to get fussy, "Oh well, it looks like I've managed to ruin another family reunion."

"No girl, they ruined it themselves with all their lies and paranoia." He said. "Besides, if it hadn't been for you freaking out on all of them they wouldn't have left you alone."

"Exactly…oh come on Aalayah, mommy is trying her best." I told my baby as she started crying. "She's been like this all morning."

Bobby raised his eyebrow, "Is she sick?"

"No I don't think so." I said. "Maybe she needs her diaper changed again."

He watched as I gently laid her on her back and then placed her pacifier in her mouth. Once she was silent I carefully changed her diaper, finding runny poop inside of it. It had a strong odor that made me want to vomit.

"Awe my poor baby," I said.

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asked as he moved over to us and touched her small hand.

I sighed, "She's got diarrhea,"

"Awe poor baby, should we take her to the doctor?" he asked.

"No, I just need to get her some medicine from the store. Come on let's go, maybe we can stop somewhere and grab some food."

"Sounds good to me," he said.

I smiled and grabbed my keys and purse while Bobby grabbed Aalayah's diaper bag. Soon the two of us were out and about exploring the big city of Austin. After grabbing some medicine for Aalayah we headed out to the mall for a while, buying a few new outfits and taking a few photos. We then headed over to a restaurant that had a small karaoke stage in it. Bobby and I took turns rocking the place out with different songs.

"Girl I'm having such a great time!" Bobby said as he came back to the table. "The crowd loves us here."

"Yeah I noticed." I told him. "It's a shame we don't live closer to this place so we could come here all the time."

He laughed as some man dressed in a colorful top and black dress pants approached us. He had long dirty blonde hair and strong facial features and pretty blue eyes.

"Excuse me, my name is Sam Peterson, may I have a word with you two?" he said.

Bobby and I glanced at each other and then back at the man. "Uh sure,"

"Don't worry I'm not here to throw you guys out or anything, I'm actually here with a proposition," he said. "I'm a music producer and the owner of this resturant and I absolutely loved your singing."

We smiled at each other, "Thank you so much,"

"You're welcome, anyways, I would love for you two to come work for me." He said.

Bobby gasped, "Oh my gosh that would be awesome!"

I smiled, "Yeah it would but…I don't exactly have a babysitter."

"No problem, you can bring your daughter here and while your on stage, your friend here can watch her backstage."

I frowned and glanced at Bobby, "That's cool but I don't know if bringing her here every day would be a good idea."

"You won't have to be here everyday, just on Friday and Saturday nights. I'll pay you both 75 dollars an hour and an extra 20 bucks per song."

"Are you serious?" I asked knowing that the job was just what I needed.

He nodded, "I'm dead serious. You two are just what I need to get this place jumping again. So what do you say?"

I glanced at Bobby who looked at me and said, "We could totally use the money to move here."

"But we just moved to Dallas…" I said. "I don't want my baby getting sick."

Bobby sighed, "We'll do it sir…she's just being paranoid as usual."

"Bobby I'm not being paranoid, I'm looking out for my baby," I said.

Sam looked at me with a warm heart, "It's alright sweetie, you and your friend here can think it over. I'll give you until Friday this week."

I nodded, "Thank you sir."

"No problem, here's my number. Give me a call once you two have made a decision." He said as he handed us his business card.

Once he walked away I looked at Bobby as if he had lost his mind. "Um hello? Did you forget that we don't live here?"

"No I didn't forget girl. We only live 3 hours away from here and we could move here in a snap." He said.

I sighed, "I don't know Bobby, I need to think about it."

"Ok girl, but just letting you know, it's tough to find other jobs that'll let you bring your daughter with you. Besides, I thought singing is what you've always dreamed of?"

"It is." I said as I fed Aalayah some of the medicine.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get yourself out there and sing your heart out girl." He told me.

I smiled and then took a deep breath, "Why must you always make me change my mind?"

"Is that a yes then?" he asked.

I shook my head playfully and then nodded, "Yes…damn you!"

"Whoo hooo! I'll go tell Sam!" he said before dashing off to find Sam.

I glanced down at my baby's tired face and smiled at her, "Well Layah, it looks like you and mommy are moving one more time."

She made a noise and then smiled at me. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen and probably the one thing that was keeping me going.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch19**

Bobby and I headed back to Dallas that night to get our stuff all packed up. We planned to room in the hotel for the last two days so we could find an apartment in Austin. Now most people wouldn't think that was enough time to find a place, but we managed to pull it off. I instructed Bobby to not tell his father where we were and what our plans were. As far as I was concerned, my family only cared about one thing and that was maintaining their own happiness while tearing apart everyone else's.

Within one week's time we had found a decent apartment to live in and began working at the restaurant. I decided to learn how to bartend in order to make a little extra money. I guess the owner was about to turn the place into a Karaoke bar where people could not only come and sing their hearts out, but they could get a drink and some food while they're at it. I was pretty shocked at the amount of money I was making by working just two days a week. I normally started at 5 in the afternoon and was home by midnight since I had a baby to take care of. During this time of peace, I was able to begin truly working on myself and the things I wanted out of life.

I got myself back into shape, I recolored my hair black with red highlights, and I was able to buy myself a car and a small place for Aalayah and I. By time Aalayah was 8 months old, I had my life completely together and I was enjoying every second of it.

"Girl that was an awesome show you put on," Bobby said once I came backstage to get my baby.

"Thanks, you know I had to put it down," I said.

He laughed, "You sure did, now it's my turn. Wish me luck!"

I smiled as my baby reached up and touched my smooth lips. "What are you doing little bit?"

She smiled as I carried her to my private dressing room so I could feed her. Upon getting there, I noticed a small white envelope sitting against my mirror with my name on it. I grabbed a bottle from Aalayah's diaper bag first and then took a seat in front of the mirror. Once I handed her the bottle, I reached for the envelope and carefully took the letter inside of it out.

"Dear Carmen, I'm writing to inform you that you've been personally invited to do a live concert at the WWE Christmas party on December 15th. We've heard great things about your beautiful voice and your awesome talent and we are thrilled to see you. If you could just give me a call at the number listed at the end of this letter I would be forever grateful. Sincerely, Vince McMahon,"

I smiled in excitement wondering how Vince McMahon knew about my singing talents. It was then that I remembered that Kevin and I had been keeping in touch. He was a well-known wrestler for the WWE back in the day and probably told Vince about me. I sighed loving how good things seemed to keep falling into place for me and my baby.

"I'm back girl," Bobby said as he walked into my dressing room.

I looked over my shoulder with a smile and handed him the letter I got. "Check this out."

He took a few moments to read the letter to himself and then looked up at me, "Girl this is awesome,"

I raised my eyebrow at him hearing the slight disappointment in his voice. "What's the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just think it's strange that you were invited but I wasn't." he said. "I mean I'm a great singer too right?"

"Of course you are, but don't forget that with me gone you'll get more hours and all the tips for that weekend." I said. "Besides it's also a chance for me to promote myself…you told me to chase my dreams remember?"

He sighed with a small smile, "Yeah that's true. I'm sorry girl I overreacted."

"It's alright Bobby I know you would never let anything come between us." I said before gently pulling Aalayah's bottle out of her mouth. She had fallen asleep in my arms which normally signaled the end of my night. "Well I better get her home, call me later ok?"

"You know it girl," he said before hugging me. "Be safe getting home."

"Oh I will," I said before placing 12lb baby in her car seat. Once I had all my stuff together I was on my way out of the bar. It was a real warm day which was what I loved about Austin the most. It was constantly hot outside which called for a warm night. Most nights after I got Aalayah put to bed I would sit out on the balcony and watch the stars. It was a nice change from what I was use to and definitely a decided improvement.

When I got to my place I noticed an unfamiliar truck parked outside. I pulled up behind the truck and slowly got out of the car. There wasn't anyone inside of it so I chose to ignore it; I got my exhausted child out of her car seat along with her diaper bag and my purse and I carried them all to the house. When I got on the porch I sat the bags down and pulled out my house key before unlocking the door and stepping inside. Had I been paying attention I would have seen the tall figure standing in the entrance of my living room, but it wasn't until I got inside the house and turned on the lights that I came face to face with a surprise guest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch20**

"Hello Carmen," he said. "Surprised to see me?"

I didn't quite register the question at first since I was too busy trying to figure out how he got in my apartment. I definitely set my alarm and I definitely locked the door. On top of that, all of my windows were much too small for his 300lb frame. He stood there staring at me with his hands tucked into his pockets. He was wearing a tight white muscle shirt with short sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. His hair had changed…it was now cut extremely short with a black bandana tied around his head and a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of his head. His feet were tucked nicely in a pair of black boots that reminded me of an army commando. I could smell an exotic aroma coming from his body too…damn did he smell good. His skin looked a shade darker and his tattoos looked as though they had been through a touch up. I wasn't so sure what it was about him but besides his looks something seemed different.

"What are you doing here…better yet, how did you get in here Mark?" I asked as I slowly dropped my bags.

He sighed and pointed towards the next floor. "Your balcony doors were open so I climbed in."

"Ok and how did you know this was my place?" I asked. "I told Bobby not to tell anyone, not even you."

He nodded, "It wasn't Bobby who told me, I came to the club you work at and I followed you home one day."

"And for what? To make a nuisance of yourself as usual?" I snapped. "Thanks but I've been doing pretty well without any of you in my life."

"Alright, I deserve that," he said as I walked into my living room and turned on the lights. "But I didn't come here to fight with you Carmen."

"Then why are you here?" I asked with a little bass in my voice.

He glared at me and then sighed, "Look…you may not believe what I'm going to say but I promise that it's the truth. I'm deeply sorry about how I treated you in the last two years. I know that it wasn't my place to try and put you out there but-"

"-But what?" I asked as I took a seat on my arm chair. "Torturing people you barely know is something fun for you to do?"

"No-"

"-Oh I know, you saw a weakness in me and instead of helping the situation you just thought you would pry open my heart until it exploded?"

"Carmen no-"

"-Or maybe you simply have nothing better to do with your life-"

"-CARMEN SHUT UP." He snapped, making my baby burst into tears. "I came over here to apologize and to tell you good luck at the Christmas party next month…if you're going to continue to be a bitch then I'll just keep my apology."

"Keep it then because I don't want it!" I snapped as I placed my crying child on my chest. "How dare you come into my house uninvited and call me a bitch when you and the rest of my family made me this way!"

He glared at me for a moment and then sighed, "Alright you're right…I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry…that's all."

I rubbed my daughter's back as she calmed down and then kissed her forehead. "You can let yourself out now Mark. I really don't have anything to say to you. But thanks for apologizing…you'll have to excuse me if I think it's a lie though."

He nodded, "Fine, no problem."

Without another word he turned around and headed for my front door, "You should learn to keep your doors locked by the way. It's dangerous."

I listened as he walked out of the front door and closed it with a thud. I was real proud of myself for how I handed the situation but part of me felt as though he was actually being honest this time. Oh well…he should of read what happened to the boy who cried wolf then maybe he wouldn't have gotten a bad reception this time.

I got up and locked my front door before heading upstairs to get Aalayah ready for bed. She had been rubbing her eyes for a while now and I sort of felt bad about not getting her to bed faster. As I gave her a bath, I called Bobby to tell him about Mark's visit. I put the phone on speaker so I could bathe Aalayah freely.

"Girl he climbed in through your balcony!" Bobby asked. "Is he fucking nuts?"

I laughed, "Clearly he is, he's lucky I didn't have a shot gun and I wasn't in the house."

"True," Bobby said. "Anyways did he apologize?"

I snorted, "Please. I don't want any apology from him. After he lied on me the last time I doubt his apology was sincere."

"Awe but what if he was being sincere this time?" he asked. "He may have wanted to start things over."

"I don't want to Bobby, I mean the man completely broke me down." I said as I picked my giggling daughter up out of the tub and laid her on a towel. "How can I let someone back into my life for a third time after he hurt me the first two times."

"I hear what you're saying. Hurt me once shame on you…hurt me twice-"

"-shame on me," I finished. "Listen if that man is truly sorry he'll have to do some major ass kissing in order to show it. I'm done with his games and his lies."

"Couldn't have said it better myself girl." He said as he yawned. "Well I'm going to get off of here, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Only if you come over here, I'm taking the day to rest with my daughter." I told him.

He yawned again, "Alrightie then, goodnight girl."

"Goodnight." I said before hitting the end button.

Personally I wasn't exactly certain on how to feel about Mark anymore but I was serious when I said I was done with his games. His and everyone else's…


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch21**

I tried to keep Mark out of my head over those next few days but that proved to be really hard for some reason. I never had trouble keeping him out of my thoughts before that day but now he was all I seemed to think about. Did I feel bad about how I handled the situation or was it the fact that he went through so much trouble just to apologize to me. Whatever it was…it was getting on my nerves.

Music played in the background as I worked on making a list of songs I would be singing at the WWE Christmas party. My daughter was in her playpen, practicing trying to stand up. She always made it to her feet but then would fall over a few seconds later. I glanced over my shoulder at her wondering what life would be like if her father didn't try to kill me. Sure he was really controlling and never let me have a say in anything, but he did take care of me very well. I had the nicest clothes, a big house, and all the money at my fingertips. But putting up with his abuse wasn't something I was willing to deal with.

"Be quiet Bobby! I am not going to run off and forget all about you." I told him later on. I had just put Aalayah to bed for her nap and was now walking around the house talking on the phone to Bobby. He was afraid of me going to this party and getting offered a new job by Vince McMahon.

"But if it does happen? I don't want to stop seeing my closest friend and cousin." He whined.

I giggled and took my laundry basket full of clean clothes upstairs from the basement. I walked into my living room and took a seat on the couch, placing the basket right next to me.

"Bobby honestly, I think you're over reacting. Why would Vince want me to sing or be any part of his company?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well…you've got an amazing voice Carmen. Anyone would be stupid to overlook that."

I smiled, "Thanks Bobby but don't worry. I highly doubt that Vince would want me in his company."

"Alright, if you say so." He said.

"What are you up to anyways?" I asked.

He giggled, "Painting my toenails."

I gasped, "Bobby! We're supposed to be getting pedicures tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah…" he said. "Sorry girl I forgot to put that in my planner."

I rolled my eyes, "And you were worried about me forgetting about you…"

He laughed, "I said I was sorry,"

I laughed before hearing the sound of someone knocking at my door. My heart rate picked up when I thought it was Mark coming to try for round two.

"Oh hey let me call you back Bobby, someone is at my door." I told him as I got up to go answer it.

"Ok girl text me later." He said.

"Ok bye," I said.

"Bye bye," he said.

I hung up my phone and sat it on the end table before hearing a second knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I reached the door.

At first there was no answer so I asked again. "Who is it?"

The person cleared their throat and then answered me, "It's your aunt…Maria and Herald."

I sighed heavily knowing that Mark had given up my hiding place. What in the hell were they doing here and why? Hadn't they done enough? They got what they wanted and now here they were on my doorstep.

I leaned against the door not wanting to open it, "What do you want?"

"We just want to talk Carmen…we're not here to fight we swear." My aunt said.

I gave it a quick thought and slowly unlocked and opened the door. They stood there looking at me with caring faces.

"If you're here to invite me to another reunion the answer is no." I said.

"Actually we're here on behalf of your mom and the rest of the family." Herald said.

I folded my arms and leaned against the door frame. "is everything ok?"

"Yes and no." my aunt said. "Your mom and Kevin are getting married Carmen and your mom wanted to know if you would be in her wedding."

I blinked a few times, "Excuse me? He's still with her after all the lies she told about me?"

"Of course he is." Herald said. "Unlike you he's willing to give people a second chance."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Look who's talking…"

"Carmen we all want to be there for your mom," my aunt stepped in. "And she would really like it if you would be in it. Plus she misses you and she wants to see her granddaughter."

I dropped my gaze from them for a moment and then asked, "Then why didn't she come up and see me herself? Clearly Mark can't keep his mouth shut about where I am."

"He only told me smart ass." Herald said.

I chuckled, "You know, you and Mark sure do get defensive for one another…I'm starting to think your friendship is a lot closer than what you make it out to be."

"Watch your mouth young lady." He snapped. "We came here to deliver a message and that's all…now it's up to you if you want to come or not."

"When should I RSVP?" I asked.

My aunt reached in her purse and pulled out a pink envelope. "Here…all the information is in there."

"Ok." I said as I gently took the envelope from her.

"Promise me you'll think about it…she really wants to see you and Aalayah." She said.

I sighed, "I promise."

Without another word they turned around and left my porch, walking to a familiar pickup truck I had seen a few days ago. I looked a little closer and I saw Mark sitting in the driver seat smirking in my direction. He puckered his lips at me and I gladly returned with my middle finger before stepping into my house and shutting the door. I didn't know who in the hell he thought he was…but he was really starting to get under my skin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch22**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK came the sound of my front door. I gasped excitedly as I zipped up the short red dress I was wearing and went to the front door. Today was the day of the WWE Christmas party and I was very excited to be going. I bought a cute red dress that was strapless and had a low v-neckline. Along with that, I bought a silver necklace with a diamond covered snowflake charm, a diamond bracelet, and a pair of black pumps. I had my hair trimmed to two inches below my shoulder and had my red highlights touched up before spiral curling my hair.

I picked up Aalayah from her crib and rested her on my hip before heading downstairs to answer the front door. I had her dressed in a cute holiday dress with a black headband around her little head and shiny black shoes on her feet. Her dress was red like mine, with short sleeves and white trimming on the end of her skirt.

"Hey there sexy lady!" Bobby said when I opened the door. "Wow you two look hot!"

I giggled and invited him inside, "Thanks Bobby, I wasn't sure you were coming over before we left,"

He sighed, "Yea well I had to at least show you some support. Besides I want to make sure this won't be the last time I see you."

I laughed and placed the baby in her car seat. "Bobby for the last time, I'm not going to move on and forget about you."

He sighed and walked around the couch towards me. "Yeah but I can't help but think you will."

"Bobby seriously…If I were to move away from this place to do something more with my life I would always keep in touch. Why don't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't, it's just that I know what life was like when you were missing for two months…I missed you like crazy and regretted telling Mark the truth about you because of it. I don't want to go through that again."

I finished snapping Aalayah into her car seat and then stood up and glanced at him, "Bobby, it's ok….really." I told him. "Look, give me a hug and I'll call you when I get home."

"You promise?" he asked.

"I promise." I answered before pulling him in for a hug.

"You break a leg girl, not literally though." He said.

I giggled, "Thanks, now I've got to get going."

He nodded and gave Aalayah a quick peck on her head before leaving my house. I then went upstairs and grabbed my extra clothes, my CD with the music on it, and my winter coat. I also grabbed Aalayah's diaper bag and my purse before heading downstairs. Once I had everything I needed and ran threw the songs one more time in my head, I was all set and ready to go. I didn't know what this night was going to bring but I'll tell you what, it showed me a new side of Kevin.

The WWE Christmas Party was located in a night club in Houston, Texas. I arrived there just an hour before I had to go on and was greeted at the door by Vince McMahon himself.

"Hello Carmen, I'm glad you could make it darling." He said as he shook my hand.

I smiled at him and shook his hand with my free one, "I'm so glad to be here sir,"

"Please, follow me, I'll show you to your table." He told me as he turned and walked into the large crowd of WWE wrestlers and Divas. My table was located in one of the VIP lounges. I gladly sat Aalayah's car seat in the booth and uncovered her face.

"How precious," Vince said as he looked over my shoulder at my baby. "How old is she?"

I smiled and glanced at him, "Nine months,"

"Awe she's adorable," he said. "How old are you if you don't mind me asking."

I sighed softly and sat my purse and her diaper bag down. "I'm 19,"

"19? Wow, well I've heard a lot of great things from Kevin and Mark about your beautiful voice."

I raised my eyebrow, "Mark mentioned my singing?"

"Well yeah, you seem surprised." He said.

I was about to explain how much Mark and I couldn't really stand each other when my soon to be stepdad came up behind him with a huge smile on his face. "There's my future stepdaughter,"

I gasped as Vince stepped out of the way and let Kevin hug me. He looked real sharp in his black tuxedo and freshly cut facial hair. His long brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and cologne boasted from his suit.

"How are you honey?" he asked.

"Better now that I know you're here." I said.

He smiled and looked back at Vince, "Thanks for giving her the chance to sing for you guys. I promise she won't disappoint you."

"I'll take your word for it," he said before glancing at me. "Can I get you something to drink and eat? We're serving either Seafood Alfredo or Sirloin steak,"

"Seafood Alfredo and water please," I told him.

He nodded and headed off to the bar area to place my order for me.

"You look good Carmen," Kevin said. "I wish your mom would have come to see you."

I dropped my gaze, "I was just about to ask you where she was."

He sighed, "She didn't want to come I guess. Said that wrestling events weren't her thing."

I laughed and unbuckled Aalayah from her car seat, "Yeah they never were, do you want to hold her?"

"I sure do," he said before taking her from me. "Hi there little one, you look so pretty like your mom,"

I giggled and took off my coat, showing off the dress I was going to sing my first three songs in. Kevin glanced at me as I slid my stuff into a corner and took a seat in the booth.

"Wow…" he said. "You're so beautiful,"

I smiled at him, "Thanks. Most people say I get it from my mom."

He chuckled, "Well I would have to agree. You two are almost like twins except the hair."

"True." I said.

"You mind if I take Aalayah and show her to my friends?" he asked.

I was a little afraid to do something like that at first but something in my heart told me that I could trust Kevin.

"Alright just don't hand her off to anyone. I don't really know or trust anyone around here." I said.

"No problem, just get yourself something to eat and I'll hold her until you're done singing." He said.

"Ok," I said with a smile.

He glanced at me warmly, eyeballing me from head to toe before walking off to his table. I wasn't sure what was going on in his mind but he seemed a little more loving than normal. However, he wasn't the only one at the party who was acting different…


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch23**

I spotted Mark getting up from his table as a waiter came over to my table with my food. Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever as he crossed the room towards me. Once the waiter sat my food down and left, Mark stepped up to my table smirking at my appearance. I had to be honest with myself; he did look good in his black suit and red tie and he smelled really good.

"I see you made it," he said.

I nodded and began mixing my pasta together with the sauce. He walked to the other side of the table and took a seat in front of me. I kept my eyes down at my plate not really wanting to conversate with him.

"You look gorgeous," he said. "It's a shame you don't have a date tonight."

I sighed and took a bite of my pasta, wondering why he wouldn't leave me alone. I thought I had made it clear that there wouldn't be anything more between us after the hell he put me through. After swallowing my food, I crossed my legs and glared at him.

He simply laughed and leaned back in his seat, "Now do I have your undivided attention?"

"I guess so…but what I'm trying to figure out is why you think we're friends now." I asked.

"Oh trust me I know we're not friends Carmen, but it wouldn't hurt to wipe the slate clean don't you think?" he asked. "I mean whether you like it or not we'll be seeing each other pretty often once your mom and Kevin get married."

"And why is that?" I asked.

He glanced in Kevin's direction, "Because like Herald, Kevin is a good friend and he invites me to all of his little parties."

I shrugged and took another bite of my pasta. "I guess I won't be going to those."

He laughed, "Playing hard to get I see…but it's cool. I'm sure we'll be friends one day."

"You know what, I actually agree with that," I said. "I mean as soon as you start acting like a true friend and not like the bastard that you were, then maybe we will be friends."

He nodded, "Fair enough, good luck on stage."

"Thank you." I said as he good up and headed out into the party.

About ten minutes after I was done eating I headed backstage so I could prepare to start the party. I decided to open the concert with Jingle Bell Rock which was one of my favorite Christmas songs. Being up there was a little nerve racking at first but after the first few songs I was pretty much relaxed. The crowd loved all the songs I sang including Silent Night. It was weird seeing Mark and Kevin's eyes fixed on me as I sang it. The very last song I sang was Santa Baby. For that song I actually walked around the crowd, gently touching the shoulders of some of the wrestlers. I even let some of the Divas get in on the song and step on stage with me to finish it off.

When I was done I received a standing ovation and a lot of cheers. I got down from stage and walked towards Kevin so I could get my baby.

"You were amazing Carmen," he told me before handing Aalayah over to me.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled, "Aalayah was enjoying hearing your voice, I've never seen a child so in tune when she hears your voice."

"Well I always sing to her before she goes to sleep so, I guess that makes sense." I told him as I took a seat next to him.

As we sat there talking, I noticed a little commotion coming from the crowd. I heard Vince yelling at someone who was at the door. When I heard the other person's voice, my heart completely dropped.

"I don't give a damn if you know her or not, I'm not allowing you anywhere near that girl!" Vince yelled.

"Yeah well me and that girl have some unfinished business, now move out of my way before I place my foot straight up your candy ass!"

I gasped and glanced at Kevin for a moment, "Oh no…I have to go."

"Wait a minute why? Don't you like The Rock?" he asked.

I was about to answer when I heard someone get hit in the face. I clutched my baby close to my body as her father stepped through the crowd. His piercing gaze locked on mine as everyone stood around and watched.

"Well, well, well….look at what the cat drug in." he said. "And here I was thinking that I finished you off for good."

Kevin stood up, "And just what the hell do you mean by that?"

I started trembling, "Kevin this is the man who stole me from that bus station…he's also Aalayah's father."

The crowd gasped as Rocky raised his eyebrow at me. "Still convinced that this child is mine eh?"

"Well of course I'm convinced! You're the only man I was with at that time!" I snapped as I stood to my feet. I saw Mark step into the circle from the corner of my right eye.

"How dare you speak to me like that you filthy slut!" he said as he stepped closer to me. "You know how Rocky feels about shit like that."

"Wow man, I'm going to need you to back away from the girl," Kevin said.

"And you need to mind your own business," Rocky snapped. "This bitch is mine and since she survived, I still own her."

"You don't own damn thing!" I said. "Anyone who beats me up the way you did and leaves me on the side of the road like trash doesn't own me anymore."

He laughed and turned away from me for a moment. Just when he was turning around to hit me, I saw Mark dart out from the crowd and tackle him through Kevin's table. My baby began to cry as Mark mounted him and began punching him several times. He then stood up and kicked him in the stomach and stomped on his chest and face.

"If you ever in your life put your hands on this girl again I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!" he screamed.

"he won't see it anyway gentlemen," a police officer said as he and two other cops stepped into the party. "Dwayne Johnson you're under arrest for Assault, Battery, Drug trafficking, and the kidnapping of Carmen. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

The crowd clapped as Rocky was pulled to his feet and placed in handcuffs. I rubbed Aalayah's back, getting her to calm down before Mark walked up to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah I'm fine…thanks for sticking up for me, you didn't have to."

"Yeah well I felt the need to." He said as he fixed his suit. "You owe me a dance though."

I giggled, "Fine."

As he walked away I found myself wondering just how much he truly cared for me. Now that Rocky was going to jail, it would be a lot easier for me to move on with my life. I guess allowing Mark to have that clean slate would be worth it.

Later that night, Kevin followed me home just to make sure I got there safe. He helped me carry my stuff into my house and then stayed for a little while so I could get Aalayah to bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I placed a warm bottle in her mouth.

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen, "Yeah I am, I just can't believe he was going to hit me while I was holding Aalayah."

"I can't believe he was old enough to do it in front of me and Mark. I mean does he have a death wish?" he asked.

I laughed and climbed the steps to get upstairs. He followed close behind me, somewhat making me uncomfortable. I figured maybe he wanted to see the rest of my house since he hadn't been up there before.

"Wow, pretty room for her," he said as I took a seat in the rocking chair. "Does she sleep throughout the night?"

"Pretty much," I said. "She didn't her first month or two but she got use to it after a while."

He nodded and glanced down at the ground for a moment. I wondered what was on his mind but decided not to ask until I got Aalayah to sleep. Once I noticed her dozing off I got up and placed her in her crib. She wiggled around for a moment before slowly falling into a deep sleep. I kissed her head and then dimmed her lights before leaving her room with Kevin.

"You're really great with her," he said.

I sighed and walked down the hall to my room, "Thanks but life has been pretty stressful being a mom and juggling my job in between. Sometimes I wish things were simpler."

"I agree…but you know I know a way you could relieve some of that stress." He said as I walked into my bedroom.

"Oh yea and how?" I asked as I kicked off my heels and went to my closet to get my nightclothes.

He stared at me for a moment and then said, "I could make love to you,"

I froze as I picked out my favorite nightgown. "Um…excuse me?"

"You heard me Carmen…" he said as I crossed the room and placed my nightgown on the bed. "I'll admit, I've been real attracted to you from the first time I met you and all I think about is you when I'm with your mom."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well…that's flattering an all but I've had my fair share of problems with males that are getting married into my family."

"I understand that, but I would never tell anyone not even your mom." He said as he approached me. "Besides, all I want is a one night stand. I could make you feel better than any man ever has."

I shivered as he reached out and pulled me into his warm body. He gently lifted my chin so I could look at him in the eyes. "Kevin I can't…"

"Sure you can," he said.

"No…I can't. I love my mother too much to do something like that." I said.

He smirked and licked his lips before gently leaning down and kissing my lips. I turned away from him and tried to get out of his grip, but he held on tight. "Don't fight what your body wants."

"Kevin please stop." I said. "Look I'll think about it but right now I really can't."

He nodded and then kissed my forehead, "Ok, I'll give you a week. But remember…your mom and the rest of your family have done a lot to make you miserable. You deserve a little happiness."

His words vibrated in my head as he turned and left my house. I walked to the balcony and watched him leave wondering in the back of my mind if I should let him in or not.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch24**

I found myself thinking about what happened between Kevin throughout the night and into the following morning. I didn't know what he was playing at, but I was really hoping that this was all a sick joke. The following afternoon I got all prettied up and headed to my job to start my shift. Bobby was waiting on me in the dressing room, ready to hear the details of the Christmas party.

"Oh my goddness, Rocky showed up!" he said.

"Yes he sure did, and he had the nerve to try and hit me in front of Kevin an Mark." I said as I bounced my daughter on my lap.

Bobby gasped, "Oh no he didn't! I'm glad I wasn't there! I would have whooped his ass myself!"

I giggled and then looked away for a second thinking about how Mark basically leaped in like a lion defending his cubs. I smiled to myself and then glanced at Aalayah.

"Are you alright girl?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…I just thought it was cute when Mark jumped in and beat the living daylights out of him."

Bobby fell silent for a moment and then folded his arms. "Wait a second…did you just say that _Mark_ jumped on him?"

I nodded and moved some of my hair behind my ear. "Yeah why?"

"Well I just thought that Mark didn't give a crap about you?" he said.

"Yes but he also apologized to me and I completely acted like an ass," I responded. "No man who didn't care about me would have hurt Rocky the way he did. I mean I wish you could have seen the look on his face while he was pummeling him….it was like he was another person."

"Ok…are we still talking about Mark or are you going crazy?" he asked.

I glanced at him with a smile, "I'm not going crazy Bobby…I really think Mark is trying to show a different side. The least I can do is give him another chance."

"Oh like he did for you?" he snapped. "The man never and I repeat, NEVER gave you a chance. Why should you give him one?"

I dropped my gaze as Aalayah reached for my face and said, "Ma Ma,"

I gasped and looked up at Bobby, "She said mama!"

"Yes she did…but don't you try to change the subject girlfriend. I want to know more about your feelings towards Mark."

I rolled my eyes, "I actually have a bigger problem on my hands…"

"And what's that?" he asked.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for me to go out and bar tend. "I'll tell you later, I've got to get out there."

"Alright well me and Aalayah are heading out to the mall." He said as he took my daughter from me.

"I thought you were working today?" I asked.

"Nope I just came to chat with you and pick up my little cousin," he said. "Have a good night."

I nodded as he placed Aalayah in her car seat and left. I then checked myself out in the full body mirror before heading out to the bar area. I was so happy that I didn't have to sing that night, but I quickly changed my mind as the night progressed.

About three hours into my shift, I was busy pouring drinks for a few of my regular customers when I spotted a freshly dressed Kevin walk into the building. Part of me wanted to pretend to be sick so I could sneak out of there, but he spotted me almost immediately. I tried to relax and pretend that I didn't see him, but he simply approached the bar and sat down in the middle. I hadn't noticed before, but he was carrying a bouquet of my favorite flower, The African Lilly. They were pink with black spots, wrapped in a pretty white wrapping.

I approached him with a soft smile, feeling a bit nervous. He looked at me and smiled brightly while pulling off his sunglasses. "Hey there beautiful,"

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well I was in the neighborhood and I figured I would stop in and see you. Here, these are for you."

I glanced at the flowers as he tried to give them to me but I knew I couldn't take them. "That's real sweet of you Kevin but you and I both know I can't take those flowers."

"Awe why not?" he asked. "I thought you loved Lilies?"

"Yes but I can't take them from you. You're my mom's fiancé remember?" I explained.

He smiled, "I would remember it better if your mother would stop playing games with me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smirked and licked his lips, "I'll tell you what, if you take a break from work and let me take you out on a little date then I'll tell you what I meant."

"I can't do that Kevin." I said. "I'm the only bartender here tonight."

"Then I'll wait for you to get off." He said. "I don't have anything to do tonight."

"Alright then." I said, knowing he wasn't going to back down. I smiled and gently took the flowers, "I'll take these, and just promise me you won't buy me anymore gifts."

"I can't really promise that, but I'll see what I can do." He said.

I shook my head and headed off to the dressing room to put the flowers in some water. I didn't know what to do about Kevin at this point. Sure he wasn't the most attractive man in the world but he did have a nice body, and he was one of the only men I could say treated me like I was a person. Still, it was so wrong of him to come at me this way. Something didn't feel right, and I was going to figure it out one way or another.

When I got off, he walked me to my car where we talked about him and my mother's relationship problems. He revealed to me that things between them had been real rocky since he found out about her lies about me.

"I've found it extremely hard to trust her," he said.

I sighed, "Yeah but it's not right to go after her daughter for that attention. Kevin you're a perfect guy for her…she was just upset with me."

"I know that, but that's not the only issue I'm having…I'm extremely attracted to you Carmen. I have been since we first met."

I leaned against my car and folded my arms, "Kevin this isn't right…you can't let the fact that I'm a pretty woman cloud your feelings for my mom."

He sighed heavily, "Yes but I hated seeing you in pain. When your family treated you like an outcast, all I could think about was healing you from that heartache."

"But you've already helped me." I said. "You got me away from them and because of that I've been able to raise my baby and live my life without the drama. We shouldn't have to have sex in order for you to feel like you've helped me."

He looked into my eyes with a soft smile. "You're right Carmen, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. "

"Then you shouldn't marry my mother." I said as I went to open my car door. "I don't want to be the reason you two didn't make it."

He watched me with a hint of amusement on his face. I glared at him as I shut my door and put on my seatbelt. I waved at him as I started my car but found that it wouldn't start.

"Shit." I whispered before Kevin knocked on my window. I glared at him and then unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out of the car. "What did you do?"

He smirked, "I figured you would say no so…I sabotaged your car. You won't be leaving this pot until I get the answer I want."

I gasped, "You've got to be joking!"

"Nope." He said as he waved a piece of the car in my face. "Say yes and I'll put it back."

I shook my head pulled out my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I glared at him as I got Bobby on the phone. "Hey Bobby do you mind picking me up from work? I'm having some car trouble."

"Sure thing girly, I'll be there soon." He told me.

"Thanks doll," I said before hanging up.

Kevin laughed, "Clever…you're smarter than I though Carmen."

"Yeah well, like I said, I'm not doing it." I told him.

He smirked, "Even if Aalayah's life depended on it?"

I froze in my spot. "What are you talking about?"

He walked up to me slowly and grabbed my chin, "I know you would do anything to make sure your daughter stays safe…I could make some calls and have her father sprung out of jail."

My eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would," he said before caressing my cheek with his fingers. "You've got five days sweetness…"

I glared at him as he backed away and walked towards his car taking my car part with him. I sighed and began pacing back and forth in the parking lot. I knew I was about to make a big mistake, but I had to do what I needed to do in order to keep my baby safe.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch25**

When Bobby arrived to pick me up, I basically leaped into his car and told him to step on it.

"What's the matter?" Bobby asked.

I glanced in the backseat and glanced at my sleeping baby. "Remember when I told you I had a bigger problem to worry about?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well that problem is Kevin." I said while trying not to raise my voice. "He's been trying to get me to have sex with him."

"What! Are you serious?" he asked.

I glanced at him, "Don't I look serious? Bobby he took a piece out of my car so it wouldn't start and told me that I wouldn't get it back unless I slept with him. Then he threatened to get Rocky out of jail if I didn't agree to it."

"Damn girl, what are you going to do?" he asked. "You can't tell your mom there's no way she'll believe you."

"Well no shit." I said as I leaned my head against my fist. "I don't think anyone will believe me at this point."

Bobby sighed, "Have you tried talking to Mark yet?"

"I don't have his number." I said.

"I do," Bobby responded as he picked up his cell phone from the drink holder. "Here, it's in my phone."

I nodded and took the phone from him, hoping to God that Mark would listen to me. I sent him a text from my phone asking him if he could meet me at my house so we could talk. He quickly agreed and told me he'd be there around 1. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had thirty minutes to get home and get Aalayah to bed.

When Bobby dropped me off I wasted no time getting in the house so I could prepare for Mark's visit. I had to be honest I was feeling a little shy about him coming over again. I hadn't seen him since the Christmas party and I never truly got to thank him for saving me at the party.

As soon as I got my baby in her pajamas and in her crib, I went to my bedroom and got changed into my black nightgown and pink robe. I brushed my hair and then headed downstairs to wash my dishes. Just as I got the sink all filled up there was a knock at my door. I sighed and headed to the door inwardly praying that Mark would listen to me.

"Hey," I said once I opened the door.

"Hey," he responded before I stepped aside to let him in.

"I hope I didn't wake you." I said as I shut the door and locked it.

He chuckled, "No you didn't, I was actually thinking about you before I came over here."

I raised my eyebrow at him before walking into the kitchen. "Really?"

"Yeah…" he said.

"Anything bad?" I asked.

He laughed, "No, not at all. I was just thinking about what happened at the Christmas party…I can't believe you use to live with that creep."

I dropped my gaze and then turned around to wash my dishes. "Well…that's what happens when you beat yourself up. I felt like I deserved to get treated like that after what I did to you all."

He sighed, "Carmen no one deserves to be treated that way. No matter what you might have done."

I nodded and started washing a plate off, "Yeah well I didn't call you over here for that…I need someone to talk to and at this point I don't think anyone in my family will believe me."

He walked over to me and leaned on the counter. "Will I believe you?"

I glanced into his eyes wondering that question myself. "I don't know, but I'm hoping you will."

"Tell me." He said.

A tear fell from my eye as I looked back down into the sink, "It's…It's Kevin…"

He folded his arms and glared at me, "He's been trying to get you to do things for him hasn't he?"

I looked up at him in shock, "How did you know?"

"I can tell something wasn't right. I mean the man talks about how beautiful you are all the time when he's hanging with me and Herald." He said. "And I saw him pacing outside of your job with your favorite flowers."

I sighed with relief. "Oh God I'm so happy someone else noticed. What am I going to do? He threatened to get Rocky out of jail if I don't agree to sleep with him."

Mark sighed, "Tell your mom."

"No fucking way," I said. "There's no way she'll believe me."

He glanced at me with a soft smile before gently tugging me into his embrace. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, letting fresh tears fall onto his chest. He rubbed my back gently and then whispered, "Don't worry Carmen, I'll take care of it."

"But how?" I asked. "I feel like he has me trapped right now."

"Don't feel that way, I'll make sure he stays away from you." He said. "For now, finish your dishes and then get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

He smirked, "That's part of the plan. I'm going to stay with you every night until he gets the point."

My heart pounded in my chest as I imagined Mark's body lying in the bed next to mine. I almost blushed but then I remembered that Mark and I were just getting on good terms. Who knows how long this could last? I sure hoped that this plan would work, otherwise I would be in danger of Rocky getting to me again.

When I was done with the dishes, I dried off my hands and then headed upstairs to my bedroom with Mark. I stopped in Aalayah's room just to shut off her light and kiss her forehead before walking to my bedroom with Mark. I took off my robe and hung it in my closet while he pulled off his shirt and laid it on my chair. When he turned around and saw me, his eyes instantly began traveling all over my body. I couldn't help but look at his too. Boy he was a fine man.

"Damn, I guess Kevin wasn't lying about you being so beautiful." He said.

I blushed and walked over to my bed to lay down. I was slightly trembling when I pulled back the sheets and laid down. I heard Mark unbuckling his belt and pulling off his jeans but I pretended not to notice. When he got in the bed, I reached up and turned off my lamp.

"Goodnight Mark," I said. "And thanks."

"Goodnight Carmen," he said. "and you're welcome."

I smiled and rolled over to face him. He was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. I didn't know what it was about him that night but I felt strangely attracted to him. I couldn't help but stare at him until I fell asleep. As I was shutting my eyes, he turned his head to say something to me but instead he just watched me fall asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch26**

The next morning I woke up feeling a lot safer than normal. I rolled onto my back and sat up, stretching out my arms in the process. I looked to my right and didn't see Mark laying there. His shirt was still on the chair and my bedroom door was open. I climbed out of bed and walked to my closet so I could put on my robe. Once I did that, I headed into the hallway, where I heard my daughter giggling.

"Who's a cute little princess huh? You are, that's right little princess." Mark said as my baby laughed hysterically.

I peeked into her room and saw him sitting on the rocking chair holding her on his lap. She was clapping her hands and laughing at his silly faces and baby talk. It was strange watching him be fatherly towards her. He never really took an interest in her before and he never made mention to liking kids when he was pretending to be with my aunt.

A few seconds later he looked up and the door where I was standing and locked eyes with me. I felt my heart skip a beat as his emerald eyes burned into my soul.

"Hey there sleepy head." He said as he brought Aalayah to his shoulder and stood up. "I thought you were going to sleep forever."

I shook my head, "No I wake up at this time every day."

He smiled and then Aalayah looked at me and stretched out her arms while saying, "Mama."

"Oh look at that she talks." He said as he handed her to me.

I smiled, "Yep, and she's got teeth coming in."

"Wow, are you excited about her growing up?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. "I feel like for once I'm doing something good with my life."

He smiled and glanced at my face, "It doesn't have to be the only good thing you've done."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

We locked eyes again and I couldn't help but notice a feeling of lust building. Strangely enough, I didn't think it was coming from him at all…

"…So, why don't we go downstairs and have some breakfast." He said as he turned around and headed to the steps.

"Uh…yeah but you never answered my question." I said.

He chuckled and looked over his shoulder at me, "You haven't completely forgiven me yet…that's what I meant."

"Yes I have!" I shrieked. "If I didn't forgive you I wouldn't have let you sleep in my bed with me."

He laughed, "I'm still not convinced."

I rolled my eyes and followed him downstairs. As I followed behind him I couldn't help but keep my eyes on his butt. I hadn't noticed how well sculpted this man was before, but now he seemed too damn appealing. Maybe it was my hormones talking? I hadn't slept with anyone since I was two months pregnant with Aalayah so who knew what was going on with me.

I was real shocked when we turned the corner into the kitchen and there was food already made. I glanced at Mark who looked at me with a smirk and pulled out a chair for me. "Have a seat."

I carried Aalayah to her high chair first before heading to the table to sit down. Mark gladly pushed me up to the table and then filled my plate with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. He then filled up a glass of orange juice for me before gladly feeding Aalayah for me.

"Wow, this is really good." I told him.

He smiled, "I taught myself when I was a child."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said . "Who taught you how to cook?"

I took a bite of my bacon and chewed it up before answering, "My mom, and I learned some on my own. Why?"

He smiled at me before feeding Aalayah some more mashed carrots. "I really enjoyed your cooking at the family reunion. I've never met a woman who could cook as well as you."

I blushed and bit into my toast. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. "You know it's a wonder you don't have a man. I mean one way to our hearts is through our stomachs."

I giggled, "Yeah my mom always told me that."

"Well she's right." He said as he looked down into my eyes.

I dropped my gaze from him for a moment and then put down my fork, "You know Mark…I'm really sorry how I acted before. I understand why you all did what you did and to be honest, I'm grateful to you for that."

He gave Aalayah one more spoon full of mashed carrots and then pulled up a chair so he could sit in front of me. I turned myself in my chair and looked at him as he took my hands into his own.

"Carmen, I want you to know something…I'm deeply and truly grateful that you came into my life." He said. "If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't know what it is to….to…"

"To what?" I asked.

He smirked, "I can't believe I'm actually going to say, but now I know what it is to deeply care about someone. I've never experienced that before."

I smiled and dropped my gaze to his warm hands. "Well I'm glad I could help you with that."

He looked into my eyes before slowly moving in closer to me. I bit my bottom lip as he gently touched my cheek and then brushed his lips against mine.

"Ha-ha, mama," Aalayah giggled, making us laugh and glance at her.

"I guess Aalayah doesn't want to see mushy stuff in front of her." I said.

"Yeah I agree." He said.

I smiled and leaned into him, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too," he said. "Friends?"

"Friends." I said.

After hugging him I got up and took Aalayah upstairs to get her dressed for the day. I felt real good about me and Mark's newly formed friendship and I sure was glad that he was in my life in a good way.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch27**

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked Mark as we walked down the street of my neighborhood. It was a nice sunny day so I suggested getting Aalayah dressed and taking a walk. I was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt with some blue jean shorts and white flip flops. I brushed my hair up into a high ponytail and kept a pair of sunglasses on my head. Mark was wearing his usual biker get up with a red bandana and a tight black Affliction t-shirt.

He cracked a smile and shook his head, "Of all things to start a conversation with you ask me that?"

I giggled, "Oh come on Mark, if we're going to have a healthy friendship then we have to start with the basics. You didn't give me that chance before remember?"

He sighed, "Yeah I remember…"

"Come on, tell me." I said as I pushed Aalayah's stroller along.

He tilted his head back for a moment and then sighed, "Purple…deep purple."

"Nice choice." I said. "Mine is-"

"Red." He said for me.

I glanced at him with a surprised look on my face. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll be honest, although I didn't like you at first…I did pay attention to you. You've got red highlights, most of your club outfits are red, the majority of the decorations in your room are red…"

I blushed and glanced out into the street. "Wow…what else did you notice?"

"Plenty of things…like for one you're a strong woman. I wouldn't have been able to go through everything you went through." He said.

I rolled my eyes partially, "yeah but you had no trouble being a part of those problems."

"Hey, I apologized for that already." He said. "But you're right, and I feel terrible about it."

I dropped my gaze, "It's alright, and I'm sorry I keep bringing it up."

He nodded as we made a right turn onto another street. Aalayah started crying soon after and to my surprise, Mark bent down to check on her almost instantly. I smiled as he reached for her diaper bag and pulled out her pacifier.

"There you go little lady, no more tears ok?" he said. "Uncle Mark doesn't want to see that,"

I smiled, "_Uncle_ Mark?"

He glanced at me as he stood up, "Yep. I've officially adopted your baby as my niece."

I giggled and started pushing her stroller again. "So you like kids then,"

"Yea, I wish I had one of my own." He said.

"You'd make a great dad." I told him. "Aalayah really seems to like you."

He chuckled, "All women like me."

"Oh please."

"You like me." He snickered.

I glared at him, "Uh no."

"Uh yes."

"You have no proof of that," I said.

"I can get proof."

"No you can't." I nearly snapped.

"You wanna bet." He asked amusingly.

I squeezed the handle on Aalayah's stroller. "You won't win."

"Oh I will…I can prove you like me by the end of the day." He told me.

"And if you can't prove it?" I asked.

"Then I'll watch Aalayah for the week." He said.

"And if you can?" I asked with flirty eyes.

He smirked at me, glancing at my body from head to toe before chuckling and walking ahead of me. I watched him for a second, mentally deciding that I wasn't taking him seriously at all. I didn't like him In that way. We were just friends…weren't we?

On our way back to the house I spotted a car similar to Kevin's circling the area. I tried to ignore it, but when it came up the street a third time I glanced in it's direction and caught Kevin watching us closely. I nudged Mark as we got to the house.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kevin just drove past us three times." I said. "My gosh he's more obsessed than a woman with a high school crush."

Mark laughed and then signaled for me to go in the house. "Just stay in the house. I'm going to run home and grab some more clothes."

"Ok." I said feeling slightly fearful of him leaving.

"Hey, I don't live that far away so, if he comes in here just call me alright?" he asked.

I nodded before giving him a hug. He kissed my forehead before turning around and walking to his car. When he pulled off I shut my door and locked it before taking Aalayah upstairs to my bedroom so I could finish putting away some clothes.

Just as I thought he would, Kevin came to my house but I pretended not to be home. He knocked on my door several times before he started pounding and screaming.

"Carmen! Open the door I know you're in there!" he yelled.

I glanced at my baby who was falling asleep in her bassinette. Not wanting him to wake her up, I got up and shut my bedroom door and then locked it just in case he got through my front door. While he continued his barbaric ranting, I texted Mark and let him know what was going on. It didn't take him long to get back in his truck and head back over to my house. I watched from my balcony as the two men exchanged words.

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing here?" Mark asked him as he got out of his truck.

Kevin turned around and stepped off the porch, "I'm here to see my future stepdaughter of course."

Mark chuckled, "Yeah I've noticed that you've been coming to see her very often. Something going on I should know about?"

"Oh no man," Kevin said. "I just love seeing her happy that's all. I mean you guy put her through so much hell the last year I just figured she wouldn't mind seeing someone who actually cares about her."

"Is that right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah that's right." Kevin responded.

Mark folded his arms across his chest and smirked, "Look Kevin, I'm going to keep it real with you. Your future wife knows you've been coming to see her daughter very often, and it won't be long until she has you followed."

"What's your point?"

"My point is…I know your true feelings towards Carmen, and if I were you I would STOP trying to get in her pants. She's already been through enough as it is…and here you are trying to screw her life up again."

"Oh yea? Well I love Carmen with all my heart." He said before looking over his shoulder at me, "And I want to show it to her."

I folded my arms and backed off a little hating the strange stare in his eyes.

"You've already shown her enough." Mark snapped before grabbing the collar of Kevin's shirt. "NOW…THIS IS MY LAST TIME…LEAVE CARMEN ALONE OR YOU'RE A DEAD MAN…GOT IT?"

Kevin laughed and then pulled himself free of Mark's grip. "Looks like I've got some competition."

They stared coldly at each other before Kevin walked to his car and left. I was so thrilled that he backed down from Mark, otherwise I would have had to explain to my mother why her fiancé was all bruised up. Mark glanced up at me and winked making me blush a crimson red. I walked back into my room and headed downstairs to let my new bestie inside.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch28**

"I can't believe that guy. I mean I actually thought he was going to turn out different from everyone else." I said as I handed Mark a beer.

He smiled, "Thanks, and I knew it wouldn't be long until he started treating you differently."

I took a seat on the floor where Aalayah was crawling. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and took a swig of his beer. "Well let's be honest. The only guy in your life that hasn't switched up on you is Bobby. I mean that kid is definitely a loyal friend."

I smiled and helped Aalayah stand to her feet. "He's not just my friend, he's my cousin…the only family member who seems to understand what it means to BE family."

"Are you still mad at him for ratting you out to me?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No. He did the right thing, and I don't expect anything less from him."

"Well that's good. Hopefully you'll learn to trust me that much." He said with a smirk.

I smirked back and then placed Aalayah in my lap. "You're making some progress…Aalayah certainly trusts you."

He laughed, "Yeah and I bet her mother likes me just as much."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Whatever my ass…" he said before taking another drink of his beer.

I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my daughter who was trying to put my finger in her mouth. I couldn't believe how big she was getting and how much she was starting to look like me. Mark watched us quietly while drinking down his beer.

"You know what, we should go to your mom's wedding together." He said.

I looked up at him, "I don't know about that."

"Awe come on Carmen, you can't avoid her forever." He told me.

I sighed, "I'm not avoiding her, I'm just frustrated with her that's all. I mean what kind of mother moves on with her life knowing that her daughter is missing somewhere?"

He shrugged confirming my beliefs.

"Exactly." I said before picking up my baby and heading upstairs to get her ready for a bath. As I ran her bath water, I looked into her eyes and then hugged her close to my body. Tears were streaming from my face as I sat on the edge of the tub. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Mark had followed me upstairs. I could feel his presence as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I would never do that to Aalayah…" I cried, "Just sitting here and looking at her, there's no fucking way I could ever move on with my life knowing she wasn't safe in my arms. I wouldn't even treat her differently after she got caught telling a lie…I wouldn't lie to my future husband about her before he had a chance to meet her….I just-"

"-Carmen give me Aalayah…you need to relax." He said as he came into the bathroom and gently took Aalayah from me. Once he had her I got up and went to my bedroom where I sat on my bed and balled my eyes out. I had so many emotions running through me and I was trying hard to come to grips with everything, but I had bottled everything up and now it was all coming out.

When Mark got Aalayah to bed he came to my room and closed the door. By then I was pacing back and forth with my arms folded and my eyes still wet and red.

"Carmen," he said but I kept pacing. "Carmen come here."

"Why did you have to do that Mark?" I snapped. "Why did you feel the need to expose my little white lie huh?"

He dropped his gaze, "I've already told you why."

"Oh…yeah I remember, looking out for your friend while ruining someone else's life was more important!"

"Yes that's exactly it." He said sarcastically as he slowly walked towards me.

I ran my hands threw my hair and screamed, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE EVER SEEN THAT SIDE OF MY MOTHER, I WOULDN'T HAVE RUN INTO THAT BASTARD, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY…."

"What Carmen? Hm? You wouldn't have moved on with your life? You wouldn't have gained a beautiful daughter who you're taking very good care of?" he said before gently grabbing me and turning my body towards him. I didn't want to look into his eyes but something made me look…

"Carmen I didn't mean to cause you great pain but let's be honest, a lot of good things came out of everything you went through." He said.

I shook my head as more tears fell out of my eyes. "Mark I'm just venting…what I'm truly hurt about is that-"

"-That _I'm _the one who hurt you." He said. "But I don't understand how that could hurt you so much when-"

"-Because you barley knew me!" I yelled. "For my entire life I've been judged by people who barely knew me. I was excited to meet you but already had me figured out from the door!"

"And I'm sorry Carmen." He said as he gently grabbed my head. "If I could turn back time I would have given you a chance but I let my pride get in the way. In all honesty…I was and still am, attracted to you…"

I sniffled, "Then do something about it."

He smiled, "I thought you'd never ask,"

I smiled before he gently brought his lips down to mine. What started out so soft, became over powering within a few seconds. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue forced it's way into my mouth. His hands moved down to my waist and he gently began backing me up from him. I didn't want the kiss to end but I guess he wasn't trying to rush things.

"You need to sleep Carmen, you've just went through a nervous breakdown." He said.

I sighed, "Ok…please stay with me."

He nodded and watched me as I went to my closet and changed into my nightgown. He pulled off his shirt, boots, and jeans and then took my hand and walked me to my side of the bed. He grabbed my chin and gently kissed my lips again. I smiled at him as he pulled the sheets back and watched me get in bed. He then covered me up and turned off my lamp before walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in next to me. I snuggled in close to him, laying my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey Carmen," he said.

"Hm?"

He chuckled, "I told you I would prove you liked me."

I giggled and playfully hit his side. "Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight sweetness."


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch29**

"Bobby! I can't wear this to a wedding!" I yelled. It had been a month since Mark and I settled our differences and things were feeling much better. He and Bobby were able to convince me to go to my mother's wedding and now Bobby and I were out shopping for outfits while Mark watched Aalayah for me.

"You look hot girl!" Bobby said as he turned me around in the tight hot pink dress he picked out for me.

"No…I look like trash!" I yelled. "Bobby this is my mother's wedding, I have to look presentable."

He sighed and handed me a pretty white dress that had red roses all over it. It was strapless and stopped just above my knees, "Fine…try this one on."

"See now that's better." I said before taking it and heading back to the dressing room. Upon putting it on, I knew it was the perfect dress. As I was fixing my hair in the mirror there was a knock at my door.

"Hold on Bobby, I'm adjusting it." I said but the person knocked again. I rolled my eyes and gently opened the door only to find that no one was there. Thinking it was Bobby I left the dressing room to find him. He was still sitting in his chair when I walked out.

"Oooo I like that on you!" he said as I looked around the place.

"Um Bobby, has anyone come past you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, why what's wrong?"

I glanced around the store once more but still didn't see anyone suspicious. "Nothing…someone knocked on my door back there but when I opened it no one was there."

He shrugged, "Maybe it was a maintenance guy or something."

"I don't know…anyways you said this looks good?" I asked.

"Definitely, you always look nice in your dresses….I still like the hot pink one though." He said.

"No Bobby…I'm going with this one." I told him before heading back. "I'll be out in a second."

He nodded with a laugh before watching me head back into the dressing room. As I got to the door, I looked around to make sure no one but myself was there before backing into my dressing room. I soon found out that that was a mistake. After the shutting the door, I went to turn around and took a blow to my face by a man who was dressed head to toe in black and wearing a ski mask. The hit was so intense that I fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious when my head struck the mirror. I didn't know what was going on, but I suspected that I was being robbed and had walked in on it. However, when I woke up in the hospital that night, I was informed by the police that the person, who hit me, left all of my belongings behind. I was also told that my body had been tossed around a whole lot more after I was hit. I had three bruised ribs, a black eye, and a concussion. Great. I guess someone thought it would be cool to rough me up just weeks before my mother's wedding.

"How are you feeling girlie?" Bobby asked.

I sighed, "I'm not sure…Does Mark know what happened?"

He sighed, "Yeah he's fuming out in the waiting room. I have Aalayah here if you want to see her."

I smiled at my sleeping child who was laying in her car seat. "No let her sleep."

"Carmen I'm so sorry girl, I should have came back there with you." He said.

I shook my head and touched his hand, "Bobby it wasn't your fault. You didn't know someone was back there. Besides, the doctor said I'll be alright in time for mom's wedding."

"Yeah but what if this person comes after you at home or something?" he said.

I giggled, "Mark won't let that happen after this shit. If I know him, he'll have me on lockdown until we figure out who did this."

"True." He said. "I wish you could have seen his reaction when he got here and I told him what happened. I swear he looked like he was going to tear this whole building apart."

I smirked and gently played with my hair, "Well at least I know he cares…can you take the baby for a minute and tell Mark to come in here."

Bobby nodded and then took the baby out of the room. A few minutes later, Mark walked in looking tense as hell.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

He sighed heavily and began pacing around the room. "I should have been there."

"Mark it's alright. You wouldn't have been able to do anything if you were there." I said.

"Like hell I wouldn't." he snapped. "That sick son of a bitch is going to pay for this…mark my words."

I looked at him as he walked back and forth breathing heavily. I had to admit, he was kind of scaring me, but the show of emotion meant a lot to me.

"Mark come here." I said.

He glanced at me as I opened up my arms. For a moment he didn't want to come, but then he sighed and made his way over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. As he backed away, we locked eyes and I told him, "It's going to be alright. I've been through a lot worse injuries than this."

He chuckled, "Still got a sense of humor I see…"

"Only for you." I said before he kissed me again. "Don't worry, I think I know who did this to me, and I have a plan."

"You do?" he said.

I nodded, "You'll have to wait until we go to my mom's wedding though…"

He glared at me with a smirk, "Carmen, your horns are showing…"

I giggled, "Yep…and they aren't going away any time soon."

He leaned down and kissed me again before telling me to get some rest. I couldn't wait to make my appearance at this wedding because it was going to be one to remember.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch30**

The next few weeks were quite fun with Mark around. He did whatever needed to be done in order to nurse me back to health including putting crème on my black eye. He had it looking good as new within a week and a half. Walking was pretty painful for a while, but every morning, Mark would hold me tight against his body and help me maneuver around the house. Soon I was able to walk on my own and help with Aalayah again.

The more time I spent around Mark, the closer I felt to him. He was definitely a breath of fresh air who I learned to care deeply about. The night before my mom's wedding I decided to do something nice for him. I had Bobby take Aalayah for the night and then sent Mark out to get groceries for my house. While he was gone, I went to work on making that same steak I made at the family reunion, fresh broccoli with cheese, and garlic flavored mashed potatoes. I set the table and then went upstairs to grab a quick shower before he returned. I slipped on a short black dress that had spaghetti straps. I also wore black pumps and styled my hair nice and sexy before heading back downstairs.

Just as I placed the wine glasses on the table, his truck pulled up in front of the house. I smiled and walked to the hallway, where the front door was. I leaned against the frame of the archway just as he walked into the house.

"Carmen I'm-"

"-Back?" I said with a smile.

He looked at me as if he was frozen with shock. "Yea…what's the occasion?"

I shrugged, "Oh nothing, I just figured I would dress up and cook you dinner for all the help you've given me."

"Sounds like a plan." He said before shutting the door and locking it.

I turned on my heels and walked into the kitchen, signaling him to follow. He gladly followed behind me, carrying the bags from the grocery store.

"It's quiet in here," he said as he sat the bags down. "Where's the baby?"

"Bobby has her," I said as I walked up to him and took his hand, "I thought maybe we should spend some time together alone for a night."

He smirked, "Well this is a surprise.

I giggled and gently tugged him to the table. I pulled out a chair for him and then pushed him in once he sat down. I then walked back to the stove and began filling plates of food up for us. A look of satisfaction grew on his face once he had his plate in front of him. I laughed quietly as I watched him dig into his steak. He glanced at me, returning a grin with a mouth full of food. I giggled and took a bite of my potatoes

"Damn girl, you sure know how to get to a man's stomach." He said when he finished his plate.

I smirked, "And you know how to make a girl feel special."

He licked his lips and leaned against the table, "And I'm willing to bet you never thought that was possible."

"Of course I thought it was," I said. "Any man who can tame a woman like my aunt had to know how to do that?"

He laughed, "Yeah but we both know I wasn't really with her…it was all an act."

I nodded and glanced into his eyes wondering where he was going with all this. "Yeah we established that…what we didn't establish was what is happening between us."

He shrugged, "You tell me. It's obvious we both are attracted to each other."

I dropped my gaze for a second and chuckled, "You've been there for me for a while now, but I'm worried that this is all another act."

He sighed and took a drink of his wine. "I don't kiss women just for fun Carmen…I only kiss the ones I love."

I blushed and cleared my throat, "Oh…"

"Listen, I've given you all the hints in the world Carmen," he said. "How long will it take for you to trust me?"

I looked at him calmly before he got up and left the table. I rubbed the back of my neck as he headed out the front door. So much for my little surprise. I managed to piss this man off in a matter of seconds…

I got up and cleaned the kitchen and put away the left overs before heading upstairs. I kicked off my heels when I got to my room and then went to my closet to change into a pink night gown. Once I was changed, I went to the balcony to watch the sunset in the distance. It casted a beautiful orange glow all over the sky and into my bedroom. I stood there until it was dark and the stars were coming out. I smiled at them for a moment before hearing Mark come into the room. I pretended not to notice he was there, but I think he knew better. He came up behind me and gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned myself against his warm body, feeling the emotions running from his body to mine. He moved my hair away from the curve of my neck and gently pressed his lips against my skin. The warmth and soft texture of his lips made my body melt.

His hands moved to my hips and then slowly up my sides and finally to my breasts. My mouth slowly opened as he began to suck and nibble on my neck while gently massaging my breasts. I felt a little naughty letting him fondle me out in the open, but it felt so nice to be treated like this. I was so lost in the moment that I hadn't even realized it when he walked me back into the room. He turned me around and gently kissed my lips before pulling me down onto the bed with him. I giggled as I climbed on top of him and continued kissing him. He rubbed my thighs, pushing up my nightgown to show off more of my body.

I figured I'd help him out, so I sat up and pulled my nightgown off of my body. He smirked and gently ran his hands up my belly and grasped my breasts. I raked my hands through my hair and then bent over and kissed him again. He rubbed my back softly as our lips expressed our deepest feelings for one another.

Before I knew It, he had flipped us over and was pulling off his clothes between kisses. He pulled my white lace panties from my body last and then maneuvered me on the bed until my head touched the pillows. He looked down at me with his eyes full of passion before gently using his legs to spread mine. We kept our eyes locked on each other until he leaned down and kissed my lips that were now beginning to swell.

He moved down to my chin, placing a trail of kisses all the way down my neck. I tilted my head back into the pillows and closed my eyes finally giving into his control. I rubbed his back as he moved back up to my lips, and slowly slid his penis deep inside of me. I gasped at his size, not sure if I could handle it or not, but his soft kisses all over my face and mouth helped me relax. I held onto him as he began working his hips between my thighs. I tilted my head back and moaned softly letting the pleasure take over my entire body. I had never felt anything as good as this not even when I was with Rocky. Sure the man put in work, but somehow Mark was showing me the difference between having sex and making love.

A few moments into it, he flipped us over so that I had a chance to ride him. I started off at the pace he set, but my body was aching for more. I squeezed down on his hard erection and began bouncing a little faster. He moaned and held onto my hips as I drove him wild. The sweet sound of our bodies clapping together was enough to send me over the edge. I could feel my toes curling and my eyes began to roll to the back of my head as my climax built.

"_UHHH, Oh Mark!" _I screamed as I came all over his dick. I brought my motions to a halt, giving him the chance to have his way with me.

He gently helped me off of him and said, "Suck me baby,"

I giggled and sank under the covers to do as he told me. I grasped his penis and slowly ran my tongue up the length of it. He groaned and reached down and grabbed the back of my head. I put his penis in my mouth and slowly began bobbing my head up and down on it while sucking my sweet juices from it. He moaned and squeezed my hair tighter, urging me to go faster so I did.

Just a few seconds later he stopped me, "Lay on your back again baby,"

I did as he said like a lost puppy, watching him as he lifted one of my legs to his shoulder. I bit the tip of my finger as I watched him sink his warm member back inside of me. I wasn't expecting him to be rougher, but he didn't disappoint. Within seconds of getting inside of me, he started beating the hell out of pussy. I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs as more pleasure filled my body and my wetness began to pool under me. Mark moaned too as sweat began running down his face and his motions made my bed squeak uncontrollably. When he finally released my leg, I pulled him down so he could kiss me and my legs wrapped around him.

"No no baby, hold your legs back." He said as he softened up his motions. I did as he said before getting the best finish to a sexual experience I had ever had. With perfect rhythm and speed, he pounded my pussy like there was no tomorrow. By then I was doing more squealing than anything else.

Mark kissed my lips roughly and then finished me off with his seed spilling inside of me. He then pressed his forehead against mine as we both tried to catch our breath. I found myself kissing him sweetly between breaths knowing that he was now mine and would be forever.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch31**

It was 7:30 am the day of my mother's wedding. I was just finishing my make-up and humming a song to myself when Mark peeked into the bedroom. I glanced at him in the mirror with a warm smile before turning around to face him. He looked absolutely sharp in his black tuxedo, shiny black shoes, and freshly cut hair. The smell of his cologne gave my body tingles as it filled the room mixed with his overpowering after shave.

He stepped into the room and placed his hands in his pockets with a sexy grin. "You look beautiful,"

I blushed and walked up to him, "And you look handsome, Best Man…"

He chuckled, "How did you know I was the best man?"

I shrugged, "Well before all of this started you were all pretty close. Besides, if I'm right about who attacked me, he wouldn't have a say so in you being taken out of the wedding."

Mark raised his eyebrow, "I'm starting to think we have two different suspects here."

I giggled, "Don't worry about it. Let's just go to this wedding so we can move on with our lives."

He smiled and gently grabbed my waist, "You don't have to tell me twice."

After sharing a quick kiss, we headed downstairs where Bobby was with Aalayah. I gladly took her and kissed her cheek before placing her in her car seat. Mark grabbed her diaper bag and the four of us headed out to the car. I had to admit, I was really anxious to get there and see my mother. It had been forever since I saw her last, and I kind of felt bad about it.

On the way there, Mark and I told Bobby about our newly formed relationship. He was absolutely shocked but at the same time he was happy that I had found someone who made me happy.

When we arrived at the church, Bobby and Mark went to join the other groomsmen while I took Aalayah to the area where my mom was getting ready. I heard her and my aunt laughing it up on my way down the hall. I kind of smiled when my mom mentioned how much she wished I would have came to her wedding.

"I really wanted her to sing when I came down the aisle." She said.

I smiled and turned the corner into the room she was in. She was standing in front of a huge mirror with my aunt bent down trying to fix her dress.

"You've got your wish if you still want me to." I said.

She gasped and turned around with tears filling her eyes, "Carmen?"

I walked up to her while patting Aalayah's back and let her wrap her arms around me. My aunt backed away, letting us share a moment together.

"Oh Carmen, thank you so much for coming baby. I've missed you and Aalayah so much." She said as she let me go.

I shrugged, "I've missed you too mom…but I think Aalayah has missed you more."

She laughed before I handed her the baby. Aalayah's face lit up as she looked into her grandmother's eyes. I smiled and turned my attention to my aunt who was somewhat glaring at me. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with her but I didn't want to completely ruin my mother's wedding.

"Hey Aunt Maria." I said.

"Hey," she said. "Thanks for coming."

I nodded, "No thanks needed…after all she's my mother."

She smiled and then cleared her throat. "Well I better go let the director know you're here to sing for your mom."

Without another word she left the room in a hurry, shutting the door behind her. I smirked to myself wondering if she knew what I knew…

"So how have you been?" my mom asked.

"Pretty good….Mark and I are speaking." I told her.

She raised her eyebrow and walked over to a couch to sit down. "Really? And here I was thinking you two would never get along."

I bit my bottom lip and dropped my eyes, "Well…we get along a lot better than I thought…."

She placed Aalayah on her lap and looked at me with suspicious eyes. "Carmen? What aren't you telling me?"

I blushed and took a seat on a stool in front of her. "We're together now mom."

She gasped with excitement. "Oh my gosh! Mark never told us that!"

"It just happened yesterday mom." I told her.

"Oh wow…have you slept with him?"

"Mom!"

"What? I mean don't get me wrong, I love Kevin but Mark is very attractive." She almost whispered.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Mom you shouldn't talk like that on your wedding day."

"I'm just trying to see what you've been up to." She said. "It's not like you call me anymore."

I smiled softly knowing I hadn't called her at all. "I'm sorry mom, I was just so upset about everything that happened."

"I know and I'm sorry for allowing all of this to happen." She said. "I should have been a better mother and a friend to you."

"It's alright mom…anyways, I better give Aalayah to Uncle Eric so he can hold her while I sing." I said.

"Ok…and Carmen?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

She smiled and handed Aalayah to me, "I love you honey,"

"I love you too mom." I said. "And if you must know….I did sleep with him."

She laughed and gave me a high five before I went to the sanctuary. My uncle along with my mom and Kevin's family and friends were all gathered there. When I approached my uncle he welcomed me warmly before gladly agreeing to hold my baby. While I was talking to him, I spotted Herald glaring at me along with my aunt. I couldn't tell if they were annoyed to see me, or happy that for once I thought about someone other than myself. What did they care anyways? As far as I was concerned, Herald and I would never ever get along and if we did, it would be because the stick finally came out of his ass.

The wedding was absolutely beautiful. I was nervous when I got up there to sing especially when I noticed that Vince McMahon was attending the wedding. Once I got through my song, my mom had me stay up there with her since she didn't have a maid of honor. I couldn't help but smile at Mark as he looked at me. I wondered what he was thinking and why he seemed to look as if he was about to do something that would catch me off guard. Kevin was glaring at me every now and then too, but I kept my eyes on Mark.

"If anyone here has reason to believe that these two should not be married…please speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said.

Kevin shifted a little and glared at me almost daring me to say something when Mark cleared his throat. A couple people in the audience began whispering before Mark sighed and said, "Sharon you can't marry this man."

I gasped along with everyone else as my mom looked at Mark. "What are you talking about Mark?"

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Kevin said as he looked at Mark.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Mark snapped. "How dare you stand in front of this woman and lie about loving her when you know you've been trying to sleep with her daughter."

The entire congregation gasped in shock as Kevin cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please," Mark said. "Sharon and Carmen please forgive me, but Kevin and I have been in a little competition with this man for a while now when it comes to Carmen."

My mom shook her head, "I don't understand…Kevin are you in love with my daughter?"

He sighed, "I'm not in love with her…I was just trying to save her from the pain she was going to feel when she found out her mother's little secret."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

My mom tensed up, "Nothing honey, nothing,"

"Oh come on Sharon!" Kevin snapped, "Just tell your daughter _and _your sister the truth."

"The truth about what?" I asked.

My mom sighed and pulled her veil off of her head. She looked at the congregation and at me before glaring at Herald and my aunt. "Alright….if you must know, Carmen, your father isn't dead."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "Yes he is I touched him in his casket."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes, "No…he wasn't your father…He just helped me take care of you,"

I blinked several times and folded my arms, "Alright….and how does that affect Aunt Maria."

She pursed her lips together and pointed at Herald, "Because he's your father."

I gasped as I looked into Herald's eyes. "W-what?"

"Are you kidding me?" my aunt asked as she stepped away from him.

He dropped his gaze and then nodded, "Yes…it's true. Carmen is my daughter."

My mom folded her arms and looked into my eyes. I covered my mouth trying to stop myself from crying.

"That's why he got so upset with you when you lied, Carmen…" she said.

I sniffled, "Wow…that might also explain why he beat me up a few weeks ago."

Everyone gasped as Herald looked at me puzzled. "What? I never attacked you. Why would I attack you in public?"

Mark blinked a few times and looked at him, "She never said it happened in public…."

Herald stood there stiff as a board before Mark cracked his knuckles. Kevin placed his hand on his shoulder, "No, let me…"

"Wait!" I yelled making everyone stop and look at me, "What is wrong with all of you? All I've ever wanted was to move on with my life and yet I have a deranged father who won't let well enough alone, I have a mother who continues to lie to me, and worst of all, I have an aunt who can't seem to figure out if she loves me or not! I've had it with all of you! I'm taking my baby, my man, and I'm leaving for good!"

They all watched as I walked over to my uncle and grabbed my daughter from him. I then glanced at Mark who gladly followed me out after punching my real father in the face. I didn't know where I was going to go but I knew that I was really done with my family once and for all.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch32**

The drive back to my house was silent as the grave. I just couldn't believe that I went to another family function and once again it didn't disappoint. All I wanted was for my family to be one I could trust, one I could go to if I needed anything, but clearly that wasn't the case. When we got to my house I parked the car but didn't get out right away. Mark was about to but he saw the look in my eyes and the intensity in my clenched jaw.

He sighed and slowly turned himself towards me, waiting on me to say something. It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts before I finally said what I needed to say.

"When you said you and Kevin had a little competition going on…what were you talking about?" I asked.

He was silent at first but then he cleared his throat and answered, "It was nothing really…"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath hoping that he would answer me better than that. "Mark…I love you…I think I love you a lot more than I love my own family at this point."

"So what are you saying?" he asked.

I glared at him, "I'm saying….that this is the only chance you have to tell me the truth. What was going on with you and Kevin?"

He looked at me and then dropped his gaze. I watched him as he gently rubbed his eyes and then looked at me in my eyes. "Alright…the truth is, before Kevin actually met you for the first time, he and I had a bet going on."

"What kind of bet hm? To see which one of you I would fuck first?" I asked.

He sighed, "Not exactly, I wasn't sure if you had really changed and Kevin wanted to see if what your entire family said about you was true."

I nodded softly, "So basically, if Kevin was able to get in my pants, then you and everyone else was right about me, right?"

I could tell he wanted to jump out of the car at the sound of my voice. I was beyond irritated and pissed that my family once again betrayed me. It only hurt more knowing that Mark had his own little plans going on the side.

"Yeah….but everything changed after the Christmas party." He said. "I never thought your story about Rocky was true until I saw him that night. After that…I felt like an asshole."

"And you are an asshole!" I snapped. "How could you do this to me?"

"Carmen I admit, I was wrong…I fell in love with you after that party and I told Kevin to back off."

I sniffled, "I can't believe you right now."

"Carmen I'm so-"Before he could finish his sentence I had slapped him across the face.

"You are sleeping on the couch tonight you asshole!" I said before unbuckling my seatbelt and hopping out the car. "Better yet, why don't you go spend the night at home? I don't want to see you right now!"

"Oh come on baby don't be like that." Mark said.

"Be like what? You were playing me like a doll Mark!" I cried before opening the back door so I could get my daughter out of the car. He watched me for a moment and tried to reason with me but I wouldn't listen to him. I held my daughter tight and took her into the house to get her ready for bed. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up hoping that this day didn't happen…but Mark had other plans.

After getting Aalayah sound asleep, I went to my room and stripped out of my clothes and wrapped myself in a towel. I sat on my bed for a few moments trying to fight off more tears but it wasn't working. I decided to go get in the shower hoping that it would ease my pain. I stood under the hot water, letting it pour all over my body. I closed my eyes for a moment letting the fresh tears fall. My heart was broken more so than it had been before and I was beginning to regret my decision to sleep with Mark.

When I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair and then went to my bedroom and put on my nightgown and a robe. My stomach growled from not eating at all that day so I went downstairs to make myself a quick TV dinner. Upon getting to the kitchen I grabbed a tv dinner from the freezer and placed it in the microwave. As it warmed up, I decided to wash a few dishes. In the middle of my task, I couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere felt different somehow. It sort of felt like I was being watched and was just now noticing it. I froze and closed my eyes, knowing that Mark had a key to my house. I knew he was standing in the entrance of the kitchen watching me with a soft smile on his face.

However, I thought maybe I could keep pretending as if I didn't know he was there. I got my TV dinner out of the microwave and gladly began eating it right on the counter. He watched me silently like I knew he would, and I couldn't help but smile about it. I always loved it when he would stand and watch me do things whether it be putting Aalayah to sleep, or reading a book. There was something comforting about him watching me, even during that moment.

I sighed and finished my food as tears filled my eyes again. I sat my fork down and pushed the TV dinner container away before placing my hands flat on the counter and balling my eyes out.

Mark made his way over to me, not backing down when I tried to hit him several times. He simply grabbed my head, tilted it back and kissed me. It was soft at first, but when I tried to pry myself away from him, his lips got demanding. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and sat me on the counter. My hands found their way to his dress shirt, and tore it open to show off that sexy broad chest that made most people quiver with fear.

He shook out of his shirt, and then went to work, marking my neck with his kisses and bites. I gasped in both pain and excitement at this new sensation while he untied my robe and slid it off my body. He then grabbed me and carried me to the living room sofa where we finished taking off each other's clothes. He laid me down on the sofa, and roughly parted my legs before letting his tongue work its magic on my pussy. I gasped and tossed my head back into the cushion loving how well he was able to pleasure my body. I ran my hands all over my breasts while moaning his name. After licking my juices, his tongue moved up to my navel and then to my tender nipples. I grabbed his hair as he roughly sucked and teased each one into hardness, making me come between my legs. I had never felt something so amazing from a simple act of floor play and I didn't want him to stop.

He kissed my lips forcefully while getting himself into position for the main event. I could feel my lips swelling with every passing second before his thick and warm penis filled my hot and slippery walls. I found myself holding onto him tight as he pumped himself inside of me with quick and hard thrusts. I found myself moaning and crying at the same time. I loved Mark so much, and at this point I could see that he loved me too. After making for a while in the living room he took me upstairs to the bedroom, where he fucked me in every way except upside down.

I found myself literally begging him to stop because the sex was so intense and I was sure I couldn't handle it. Mark didn't let up though. He had me screaming, the bed squeaking, and his balls slapping my pussy until HE was done with me. He gave me a fuck of a lifetime, and I would be stupid not to forgive him after it. We didn't talk after since I was pretty much worn out and Aalayah woke up. He kissed my forehead and then went to check on her as I dozed off to sleep. If this was Mark's way of apologizing…it definitely worked.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch33**

The following morning I woke up to the sound of Mark's steady heartbeat in my ear. He had me laying on his chest with his arm wrapped around me. I smiled when I looked up and saw his peaceful sleeping face.

"Good morning," he said, startling me half to death.

I giggled while saying, "You scared the shit out of me."

He chuckled and opened his eyes, "Yeah I do that to a lot of people."

I sighed and then remembered my daughter's crying voice from the previous night. I went to sit up and Mark's arm tensed around me.

"Don't go anywhere." He said.

"I just want to check on Aalayah." I said.

He smirked and finally opened his eyes. "I called Bobby and asked him to take her last night. She's safe."

"Oh." I said before laying back down.

"You know he thought you didn't want to talk to him after you bailed on the wedding." He said. "I told him you were just super angry and needed some time to cope with it all."

"Thank you." I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist. "I was actually about to ask you if he was mad at me."

"No, that boy could never be mad at you. He cares about you too much." He explained.

I smiled, "That's nice to know. At least someone in my family does care."

"Your uncle cares too…he just has a hard time connecting with you because you remind him a lot of your mother. He and her never saw eye to eye as kids."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Well unlike you, I spent a lot of time with your family while you were M.I.A. They told me a lot about themselves that I thought you would want to know."

"Did you know my mom's secret?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No. But I had a deep feeling that Herald was your father."

"How?" I asked, suddenly becoming interested in this.

He closed his eyes and rubbed my arm that I had wrapped around his waist, "He was overly hurt by the accusation you made. Only a father would be that hurt if his daughter lied on him. He could have been sent to jail and would have never seen you again Carmen."

I looked down for a moment and then responded, "Well…I didn't know he was my father. Then again, it wasn't right for me to do at all."

We were silent for a moment giving each other time to let our words sink in.

"So what now?" I asked. "I don't want to see them again."

"You can't do that Carmen." He said. "As much as it hurts, you have to at least give your daughter the chance to be raised correctly. She deserves to know her family."

I sighed, "Yeah but what if they do to her, what they did to me? I can bear to see her upset with her own family."

"I know what you mean Carmen, but Sharon loves her granddaughter as much as she loves you. If she lied to you about your father she probably had a reason."

I closed my eyes not even realizing that I never stayed long enough to talk to her about it. "So…you want me to go back and talk to her?"

"Yes. Besides…I want your mom to be around once we get married." He said.

I giggled, "What are you talking about?"

He laughed, "Just what I said….I want your mom around once we get married."

"So you've got this all planned out I assume?"

"Yep." He said.

I sighed and rubbed his abs, "Do I have to talk to her today?"

"No, but I would like for you to do it as soon as possible….I want to move you into my house in Houston and then we'll focus on getting married."

I sat up and looked at him. "Mark…we just got together two days ago…how are even certain that I want to marry you?"

He shrugged, "I never said I was certain that _you_ wanted to…I'm just certain that you'll be my wife."

"Whatever," I said before he tickled my side. I gasped and tried to get away from him but he was much faster than me. Within seconds he had me pinned on my back and was tickling the hell out of me. I hadn't laughed so much in such a long time. The feeling Mark gave me was definitely different from what any other guy had given me.

After tickling me, he bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. As he pulled away he whispered, "So Carmen, will you marry me?"

I looked into his eyes not believing he was really serious about this. As I moved my hands up to his shoulders, the sun revealed something sparkling on my left hand. I gasped when I saw the huge diamond ring on my finger.

"M-Mark…I-I-"

"Just answer the question Carmen." He said softly before kissing my forehead. "Will you?"

I bit my bottom lip and then cried, "Yes,"

He smiled, "Good, because I was just going to ask you every day until you said yes."

I laughed and hugged him tightly, knowing good and damn well that I was going to say yes eventually…especially after a night like the one before.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch34**

Later on that day, Mark forced me to get up and get dressed so I could go talk to my mom. I wanted him to come with me, but he wanted to stay at my place so he could get a few things packed for me. Although I told myself I would never get with another man who tried to control me, Mark was doing just that but I liked it. I couldn't believe he pretty much told me I was marrying him and moving to Houston with him and my baby. I thought about it a whole lot as I drove over to my talk to my mother. Upon arriving at my aunt's house where she and Kevin were staying, I noticed my biological father outside playing with his dog. I glanced at him as I got out of the car and made my way up to the main gate.

When he spotted me, I froze for a split second before asking, "Um…is my mom here?"

He stared at me for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, she's in the house with Maria."

I dropped my gaze almost wanting to change my mind but I knew that Mark would only force me to come back. I rested my hands on the gate and asked meekly, "Can I go talk to her?"

For a moment he looked like he was disappointed that I didn't show up to talk to him but then he patted his dog's head and nodded slowly. I sighed and then opened the gate to go into the house. I was halfway up the side walk before I decided to ask the question that had been burning in my mind since the wedding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said as I came to a halt. "Why didn't you tell me you are my father?"

He stopped messing with his dog and slowly turned around to look at me. "I thought that would be obvious Carmen. I've been with your aunt for quite some time and if she would have found out that you were my child, she would have divorced me."

"And she should have." I said as I glared at him.

"She did…well…she's planning to." He said. "We're not together anymore."

I folded my arms and turned towards him, "You were so angry at me for lying on you….and yet you've been lying to me my entire life. How fair is that?"

"It's not fair, which is why I would like it very much if you gave me a chance to make things right with you."

I sighed and raked my hand threw my hair letting my ring sparkle in the sun. He looked at me in shock for a few moments and then smiled.

"Carmen you're getting married?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy and then remembered the ring on my finger. "Oh…yeah I am."

He shook his head, "Wow I've missed so much….I've been so upset with your lie I haven't bothered to pay attention to you at all."

"Herald this just happened this morning…but I'll think about us having a fresh start." I said as I went to walk in the house.

"Will you think about calling me dad?" he asked.

I stopped walking up the steps and looked over my shoulder at him. "Don't push it….anyone that attacked me the way that you did can't be called dad."

"And any girl that lies on a man like myself doesn't deserve to called my daughter."

"Oh that's nice…" I said.

He frowned as I turned and headed into the house, ready to speak to my mother. She was in the living room watching TV when I walked in. I wasn't sure if she saw me until I went to say something and she cut me off.

"Come to yell at me some more?" she asked.

I sighed and stepped into the room. "No I didn't come to yell…I came to apologize for freaking out the way that I did during the wedding…"

She nodded, "It's fine Carmen and I'm sorry about how Kevin treated you. I honestly had no clue he was doing things like that behind my back."

I nodded and then walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "Are you still with him?"

She shrugged, "I haven't decided, but if I end up going back with him I want you to stay around us more. I think I made a mistake letting him come see you all alone."

"Yes, that would work…" I said before we shared a laugh, "Mom why didn't you tell me that Herald was my dad?"

She dropped her gaze and then sighed, "I wanted to tell you Carmen and I wish I had before that dreadful family reunion."

"I wouldn't have said anything mom, although it would have been hard not to talk to Herald about it." I said.

She nodded, "Yeah I know honey but I am sorry about not telling you the truth. From now on I promise to always be honest with you."

I smiled loving how serious she was, "Ok mom."

"Now, with that being said….who gave you that big ass rock?" she asked with a big smile.

I giggled and looked down at the ring, "Mark did, we're getting married."

She gasped in excitement, "AWWWWEEE my baby's getting married. Oh there is so much to plan!"

I laughed as she began rambling about what ideas I could use for my wedding. I wasn't certain of how long I was sitting there talking to her but by the time I was about to leave it was dark outside. I hugged my mother and gave her a kiss before sending Mark a text to let him know I was on my way back. I stepped out of the house and quickly walked to my car so I could leave. It was dark and a bit too quiet in the neighborhood. I looked around to make sure I didn't see anyone before digging through my purse for my car keys. Just as my fingers touched the keys, someone came up behind me and placed a black cloth over my nose and mouth. He pressed me against his strong body as I kicked and tried to scream.

"Shh, shh, shh…." He said as I began to fade. "Don't worry, you and I are going to have a real good time…."

My body went limp as I fell unconscious, feeling so unprepared for what was about to happen.

**Readers: **Since you all love this story so much I've decided to try a series with this one! Stay tuned for the next story in this twisted little saga =)


End file.
